


【利艾】Mes

by Hunlongyao



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 11:05:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17917556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunlongyao/pseuds/Hunlongyao
Summary: 20161225利威爾生賀靜物攝影師x自由畫家注意利艾各有情史（隱晦提及未描寫後期發展三觀不正





	1. 01.

我想我一時很難說明白我們的關係，  
我們之間太過複雜，打從認識的時候開始，這段關係在我的認知裡就不算正常，

不過，關於正不正常，我認為我們都沒什麼資格來評斷。

 

 

　　他們在酒吧街相識，但不是當面碰頭，而是那個被塗鴉畫的花花綠綠、上頭還多加了相當多破壞痕跡的，已然看不見本來作用的布告欄。  
　　管它原本是要幹甚麼的，至少它的用處多了不少，對於城市裡紙醉金迷的男男女女而言，一個還不錯的非語言交流天地。

　　他不是個隨便的人，但不是個受俗套觀念約束的人。  
　　那些猶如酒吧後檯刷洗器具的鋼絲絨一樣纏捲的筆跡，在茫茫墨海、彩漆，他循到了一個與眾不同的傢伙，  
　　他不是缺少靈魂伴侶，也肯定不是喝到斷片，他字體工整、細小，擠在一個個層層堆疊、變色的色塊唯一的一處空白空間，但男人認為，是其他人的下筆刻意避開了它。不錯，它的確有那資質，因為在這烏煙瘴氣的地方它太過美好。

　　＂我想認識你。＂那是一段法文，後面不破壞布告欄上的習俗跟了組電話號碼。

　　顯而易見的，他是在玩。  
　　不曉得會是什麼樣的人兒，男人得承認，他沒意外會是個男孩的可能性，有何不妥，是男是女沒有太大的差別，在他灰心電話那一頭遲遲沒有回音的下一秒。

　　「喂。」

　　「Rauschgold的軟木牆，這麼說的話你有印象嘛？還是說小鬼真的喝醉了？」

　　「不，很高興認識您。」相當死板的敬辭用法，看來是個乖乖牌。扔上床反而很浪的那種。

　　「請問該怎麼稱呼呢？我叫…」

　　「等等－－」男人立即打斷他「難得如此特別的一段緣分，不如我們等到見面再說？」

　　「呵、好的，就聽您的吧。」那是一聲清脆的黃鸝「那麼，地點能由我來決定嗎？」

　　「請便。」

 

　　雖說對於會流連於酒吧那種入夜進入花花世界的場所的對象本就抱以輕浮的態度，但他沒想到在看見那通未編輯名字的號碼傳來的正是酒店地址、房號的訊息，意外悵然若失。

　　各取所需，就當是這樣，與城市一同浸泡在酒精與奢靡裡，好過獨自一人做著思想批判。

　　5221的房門一開，來應門的人臉蛋似乎紅潤了些。

　　「Bonsoir.（夜安）」男人先是為那笑容一愣，接著極快的將他逼退回房內，反手帶上門。

　　孩子沒能開口，只感覺到一隻手快速的繞過肩胛箝制自己的後頸，陌生的男士極為親暱的湊近到頸子邊輕嗅，那裡有沐浴後的淡香。

　　「我們是不是該互相介紹名字了？」唇瓣輕輕地磨著少年的動脈，平添了讓體溫驟升的理由。

　　「等會兒吧，在床上有得你喊的。」

　　「您就不好奇約在這的原因？」男人聽了這段話差點沒活活笑死，他抽抽嘴角不屑的回道。

　　「哼、還能有什麼原因？我姑且聽聽吧…」

　　「我沒跟人做過，不過我想瞭解那是什麼滋味。」他偏了偏頭，視線飄到了絨布地墊上，看上去還處於情竇初開的美好年紀。

　　「真大膽的想法不是？」男人雙手抱胸的倚在一邊被暖色壁燈映的米黃的牆面挑眉。

　　「但是，我是有目的的…」孩子突然像露出本性似的，剛才的羞澀乖順都如做夢一般「如果敲門的是一位其貌不揚或是不合我胃口的我會立刻將他轟出去，您很幸運，完全及格。」

　　他跟著貼上男人的身軀，一手扶在頸邊的牆面在他的耳邊低語嘆息，鼻尖悄悄磨過削短的髮尾。

　　「還真是個不知天高地厚的小鬼…相信你成年了，這樣把自己送上門，待會就算用哭的也別想我停。」他反制氣焰爬到頭上的人，在將床鋪壓出一個塌陷扯開衣領時，孩子熱絡的將雙腿勾上男人的腰際，頂起的部分剛好相互抵著，隨著孩子的挪腰磨了幾下。

　　「我叫艾倫，記住，我是有目的的…」

　　他討好的舔上比自己體溫要低的唇。

 

　　資訊薰陶網路爆炸的時代，儘管沒有經驗，生理知識還算明瞭的，早有準備首先要能熬過第一關，向來睡眠不規律的人仍差點抵不過情潮後的疲倦賴至天明。  
　　他艱難的撐起身子，被單由肩膀滑落至腰椎，瞄幾眼身旁的人，確認正睡的沉未被自己的動靜驚擾，纖長的雙腿緩緩挪動接觸柔軟的地面，有些顛頗的，他從擱置在小茶几邊的黑色護套抽出畫本和一整盒齊全的用具、炭筆。

　　抬頭，他冷漠地觀望，隔了落地窗上倒映渾身充滿吻痕的自己，是柏林夢不落的深夜。

　　輕輕的爬回男人身邊，空調正是舒適的溫度，艾倫就這麼維持光裸的狀態盤腿迅速的動工，時間寶貴，容不得他多花個套上襯衫的功夫。  
　　筆尖描繪著熟睡男人的棱角線條，那是他偶爾，就算耗費一整天在大街遊走也不曾遇過的長相，在自己閱覽無數的記憶中，可以算是數一數二，也或者單憑外表、淺薄的審美價值－－他是最完美的。

　　悉悉窣窣的塗抹聲響，搭配偶爾幾聲街頭習以為常的叫囂紛擾，以及劃破深夜的尖銳車鳴，此刻的寧靜祥和囊括自己作畫和眼前這陌生男子熟睡的平穩呼吸，對比剛才猛烈的雲雨，實在很難相信自己已經品嘗了性愛的真諦。

　　難以言喻，似是夢境，接近不真實。

　　炭筆一筆一劃勾勒，伴隨漫步雲端分不清虛實的意識，在深邃的部分以指腹施力輕巧暈開成為暗部，此刻自己塗抹肯特紙的摸法，跟他有那麼點神似。

 

　　滾上軟墊的倆人，在裝潢曖昧氛圍的包攏下，自然的順應慾望邁步。  
　　看孩子也不抵抗，很輕易的就撩起了緊塞在牛仔褲裡的下襬。  
　　上衣原本是被推上去的，但很快就被解開往兩旁敞，仰躺在鋪墊襯衣上的身體是他見過最好的。是男性的剛毅卻富含女人所不及的緊實線條與飽和亮澤。

　　雙手情不自禁的在上頭遊走，纏人地想在觸覺上完整感受那體態的滑膩。  
　　並非刻意，但指縫不斷擦輾過脆弱的乳尖，甚至為此挺立起來，光被這樣像端詳瓷器地愛撫，艾倫就覺得自己快被摸射了。  
　　除了手淫之外，雖說知道男性間的性愛如何進行也不過紙上談兵，該怎麼緩解他是不懂的，總不能邀了人卻是自己來吧？  
　　身下的人抬著無措的神情，求救地收攏雙腿，讓男人裹硬的襠部對準孩子的胯部不斷戳刺。

　　「你這是在玩火，男孩。」

　　他不甚溫柔地退下他的褲子，他知道，這年紀的多少對侵略意味的舉動抱有好奇，掛在腳踝的底褲還能看見裡頭濡溼反射室內光源的痕跡。

　　與其溫文儒雅，不如多點粗暴中的征服慾要來的踏實。

　　「老實說我是一點概念也沒有，您幫我吧…」

　　悉聽他的耳語，他低下頭含吻那秀色可餐的部分，除了開頭一聲明顯的驚呼外沒有任何抗拒，  
　　看他寧可用手阻去令人羞於面對的場面，決心任由人擺佈、折騰。

　　口腔蔓延了微腥的氣息，嘴裡的東西也脹成分明的色澤，癱軟的人則唇瓣微啟，舌抵著上顎。  
　　收縮口腔，便是一個急促的顫音。

　　看他眼神迷離，煞是進入狀況的神態，手指探向那緊縮的皺褶，淺淺戳刺幾下都不見起色，再強硬點突進孩子立即發出變調的唉嚎。

　　「還真的是雛兒。」處子令人費心，但不諳世事的模樣毫無保留的展露在眼眸裡的情慾。擒淚的眼眶、薰紅的眼角，好生心疼，又越發讓人想要恣意蹂躪。

　　雖說興奮感被帶起，但第一次果然無法單靠自體的潤滑，他還太年輕。

　　他駕輕就熟，翻找幾處可能備有衛生用品的地方，最後在桌燈下方抽屜翻到了潤滑劑和套子。

　　還是禮貌點吧。男性固然有不會妊娠的優勢，但基於吃虧這點，又把人內射未免過於欺人。

　　「看過頭了。」孩子似乎真的很好奇，帶著一份對於情愛的純粹，他盯著他撕開鋁紙，包裹充血的部分，大量的無色半固溶劑澆淋在透著肉色的薄膜，跟自已一樣的器官在搓弄下微微勃動，接著也擠了點在掌心撫上艾倫的會陰，按摩柔嫩的私處。

　　「唔…」對於別人的身體他還看得入神，輪到自己感受清晰的觸碰，他只能凝視天花板，嘗試細數乾淨無暇的壁紙上不可能出現的污漬。

　　熱到幾乎燙人程度的部分頂上艾倫仍舊緊繃的地方，他半是放棄的將手臂橫上眼前，卻聽男人一聲問話。

　　「要我住手的話趁現在，那對現在的你來說很辛苦。」

　　「我要是怕，剛才就往您老二踹了…」他依然將臉色藏在臂彎裡，聲音聽起來委屈，搞的好像是別人佔他便宜…

　　想到這，男人焦躁地撓了撓髮根，忽然連吭都不吭一口氣推送到底。

　　艾倫是尖叫都來不及，整個人抖的厲害，完全忽略掉下腹的毛髮貼合自己的臀丘，那火辣的整根都沒入了。

　　一道迅速的割傷會延遲疼痛與綻裂，本沒反應的痛楚開始蔓延，看他無助的喘著粗氣，下半身也是進退不得。  
　　他耐心的滯留於滾燙的內裡，忍住那些煽惑自己的下意識蠕動，他俯下身給予第一次見面的人，那些交往過些時日也不曾擁有的親吻。

　　吻是代表溫柔的肢體語言，他在男人雨點般的碰觸上找到依靠，他微嘟起可愛的小嘴，綿密、細碎的安慰落在上頭。

　　不能說好的第一次，有點像是賭氣，說什麼也要做完，在怎麼難堪也要給自己臺階下。

　　律動稍嫌零落，艾倫全程除了哭走音的呻吟沒有任何拒絕，也正是他的表現，彌補了不是非常合拍的活塞。

　　就算不是雙方都得到交媾的滿足，但他擁有足以令人血脈賁張的泣顏，男人將陀紅迷醉的神情當成配菜，縱使這付身體操不夠開，逐漸攀升的心律讓他確信可以有個激情的高潮。  
　　不過相比眼前被擊個七葷八素的人，要他自己靠後面做射是不可能了。

　　他拉過艾倫的雙手，放在頻頻滴水卻遲遲射不出來的肉莖上。

　　「當作是你沒經驗的補償，弄給我看，好嗎？」沒有開發的身體要感受前列腺洶涌的快意言之過早，認真的以為自己不夠好，艾倫努力睜著被淚水打溼的翠綠眸子，看著不會太過分的人，沒有猶豫的輕輕點頭。

　　「乖孩子。」

　　孩子開始順著感官縱慾，有些過意不去，但自己的身體自己清楚，哪些地方稍加逗弄便會在腦海中煙花絢爛，他聳著肩，偏過頭欲要遮掩自己的情潮氾濫。

　　「嗯…唔……哈嗯…」他看孩子不手軟的掐握根部、用力揉捏深粉色的肉球，軟肉在指縫間呼之欲出。  
　　男人想，這大致就是他平常自瀆的方式了，不甚溫柔的類型。

　　自己一個人的時候，都想著什麼呢？  
　　希望人粗暴的疼愛自己？是凌虐裡的悉微溫柔還是那蹂躪中亟欲汲取的受虐慾？  
　　深入剖析外表乖巧之人的性幻想層面似乎比眼前的活色生香要多一分新鮮，當然，空想不能吃，沒有什麼比讓TOP的小兄弟熄火、滿足BTM的小菊花來的直接。

　　快感不多，痛少不了，主要是心靈上的饜足，第一次讓一個人侵入、第一次經歷深刻的研磨。  
　　他總算懂了，為什麼就算這行為只為洩慾仍有人錯把它當成愛情，因為它撬開這副軀殼，深達靈魂，完整一個人不願坦承的脆弱。

 

　　男人的睡顏完成了。艾倫由衷感謝他紳士的沒留在裏頭，省去了進浴室耗費一番功夫清洗，他才足夠專注在記憶猶新時紀錄、刻劃。  
　　他要的正是一種極致快意後的慵懶，作畫的中途男人有因為聲響醒來幾次，不過不敵睡意，僅是眼皮開闔便又陷入沈睡。

　　就只是因為他睡的沉、睡的香，那好看的樣子讓人像見識了上帝創世七天的壯闊動人，完美的捨不得將他叫醒，艾倫只是跟著重新躺下悉看，最後在薄霧彌漫的微涼清晨收拾好自己的一切，不拿取這一夜的一分一毫。

　　等他下一回真正的清醒，是在酒店的退房提醒、那不中斷的尖銳鈴聲裡，被窩探出一截精壯的臂膀胡亂拍打著身旁的床鋪，直到發現那裡僅維持了空調基本的微溫，沒有任何熱源在上頭，他才撐起原先趴臥的上身、艱難制止那惱人的可稱得上是噪音的聲響。

　　給了個加時的答案後，伸長手臂打撈滾在地毯上，埋沒一切震動的手機，上頭不負眾望一長列的通知，指尖觸碰螢幕不出幾秒便將簡陋敷衍的訊息發送。  
　　他撩起額前的黑髮，點起今日的第一根菸，洩氣地往壁雕靠，他真打算就在這賴掉這一日的安排。

　　菸抽的不是滋味哪能談得上消遣，意識越清楚，他越發沉悶，手抵在膝上撐頭，牙鋒利的部分刺進菸桿裡，似是咬牙切齒般惱怒。  
　　他有相當久的時間沒有享受像樣的高潮，如此身心齊一。他們萍水相逢，但意外契合，就算是那未經人事的不協調與生澀無知，反倒成了勾起男性獸慾的引爆點。

　　可名叫艾倫的少年最後也沒再問到有關自己名字的話題，他們就這麼分開了。他叫艾倫，只知道名不知道姓氏，排除他是否還願意接起電話的可能性，也許對方認為只是隨口說說的並無必要吧，什麼目的，也許都謊言一場。

　　倒是自己，怎麼會糾結於一個隨便發生肉體關係、來路不明的人士？

　　自己也真是越老越不長進，星頭不過十分之一，他毅然決然將它按進煙灰缸裡，跟其他菸屁股做伴，同那一整片灰燼將自己埋葬在羽絨被裡，

　　忘卻這一切，罷工至華燈初上。

＊＊＊

　　「欸，你昨天到底跑哪去了？我聽艾爾文說你深夜才回來，老實交代。」

　　「出門快活，這交代夠明白了？明白就快滾。」他仍舊不耐煩，縱使難得補足精神，脾氣卻和平日無異。  
　　與他人對話，連一秒都嫌浪費生命，尤其是跟豬朋狗友。

　　「快活？上哪浪啦？說、是怎樣的小貓咪…噗－－喂！開門！臭臉你真不夠意思！喂！」

　　他壓在門板後確認韓吉這個容易爆衝的瘋女人不會拆了自己的門，直到她失落的打退堂鼓。

　　他轉而面對空間內的一切，邁開步伐，每一步都如同下棋，要精準尋找下一個落腳處，才得以避開這些佔滿一切可以靜置的書本、重物。

　　光視覺上就與外界隔離的空間是他的工作室。位在柏林一間私人藝廊的別館。

　　隨意翻閱書頁或是挪動擱置在桌面、車床、水槽的各式有相當重量的物品，他利落的抽起，原本生意盎然、飽滿的花葉已壓的平整，乾燥的葉脈薄如蟬翼。

　　頹然幾日，現在等同要重頭收拾起，幾天沒堪照，有些乾燥花完全風乾，有些則還殘留水氣需另覆棉布繼續收水除濕。  
　　拉過梯子爬上高處，掛滿壁櫃第二層的數個支架上，是一個個曬衣夾夾緊、倒吊的小花束。

　　好在當初分的夠細微，花與花間才不至於互相遮陰導致暴曬不均勻，他加快腳步採收成果，恰如其分，就算些微褪色，直覺滿意的都直接開始往石雕模型上糊，效果差強人意的不淘汰先擺一邊。  
　　色調半衰的卡斯比亞與星辰慢慢點綴沒有形體的天使，石雕主體是兩面收攏的翅膀，儼然像是石柱的支撐點則搭配上就算色澤折衷仍舊繽紛的麥桿菊。

　　他不是雕刻家，但也不是全然需要花錢聘請專業，他的一舉一動全憑感覺、心情，支點以模糊的意象，主體則要求加以細化，他將對應與彌補表現在羽翅的細膩雕紋，幾可亂真、根根分明的羽毛便是成功的指標。

　　順著視覺上的搭配，除去、填滿，完成基茁，傍晚將灰白石牆的室內映成暖澄，而他還沒打算停手。

　　隔著紗網隨性噴上黑漆與金漆，花成了亦真亦假的仿金珍品。正打算回過頭審核第一波失敗品中富有獨特美感、輕微發霉的花朵，緊閉的白樺木門敞開了一道小縫。

　　「抱歉打擾，下樓來一下好嘛，跟你介紹位＂新同事＂。」比起韓吉那動不動像要衝過終點線的態勢，金髮男子舉止優雅，為自己的打斷深感歉意。

　　「並不好笑、艾爾文，同事？我們不會擁有同事，是競敵。」他摘下口罩手套，嘴上反駁但持續卸下任何可能會沾染前棟藝廊的配件。  
　　這顯示他對主人與所有權一定程度的重視。

　　「他做哪方面的？」不改的是他殺風景的點起菸，作勢要給對手下馬威吧。

　　「放心，你們的拿手項目也算相輔相成不衝突的，真的是同事。」

　　「嘁。」

　　拐過環繞貫穿建物中央天井的廊道，沿著扶手，後棟是清一色，地中海樣子的白，然而一跨過小花園，是深茶色調的現代風建築。  
　　接著的路線筆直，艾爾文一直走在前方，一個止步，害的矮了將近兩顆頭的人差點磕上鼻樑。

　　「－－這位是艾倫˙耶格爾。」艾爾文這個超大型路障擋去了自己的視線，但光聽到名諱…同名的人有這麼多的？這是他不知為何突然升起的逃避想法，他明明有強烈的直覺認定就是那一面之緣的對象「他在法國長住最近回來家鄉，是自由畫家…」

　　艾爾文為彼此的招呼他們都沒聽進多少，總之日後這部分是倒背如流了，男人的臉色越發精彩，而孩子知道了，那個荒謬的一夜情人正是他義無反顧投身同樣世界的理由，他所憧憬的攝影師－－利威爾˙阿克曼。

 

　　他果然是那軟木牆上最與眾不同的…  
　　完了，那幅畫不能用了…


	2. 02.

　　利威爾是他崇敬的對象沒錯，不過投入在創作時的他可不會顧及別人臉色。  
　　他將雙腿交疊擱在桌面上，椅腳呈現傾斜，頭不時往一個方向張望，絲毫不受那個現在正面對自己走過多少路面、充滿污痕的鞋底，瀕臨發作的人影響。

　　Rauschgold有變裝派對，男孩常選擇在這時刻做速寫，皇后和國王、男充女、女冒男、比男性俊俏的女子、比女性柔媚的男子、SM，和一些光天化日之下羞於坦誠的，全成了酒吧街夜生活的宗旨。

　　利威爾有了興趣借了艾倫的畫本，配上白蘭地顯然有幾分玩味。  
　　身著黑色紗緞頂著英倫大沿帽，儼然是位典雅女士的脫俗青年，手拽著的牽繩另一端是忠誠如寵、剃了平頭的女子。他們交往10多年了，打算在結婚前留點回憶。  
　　這算是其中一張比較令利威爾上心的，數十來張則是大同小異的做愛現場，區別大致是體位，以及灑落的光線角度，著墨點並非令人臉紅心跳的主題而是艾倫清一色只畫頸子以下，不畫頭。  
　　最後是僅只兩張的，鬍渣流浪漢的特寫和一大群青年男女，不是彎著腰就是俯著身，唯一的共通點是，他們都用指頭按壓其中一側的鼻翼。

　　「很可惜只有兩張。」

　　「物以稀為貴。」朦朧的昏暗燈光裡，他的笑容依舊煽爛。

　　「光要畫完也不容易，感謝他們都神智不清。不過我也不敢篤定我次次都能全身而退。」

　　利威爾輕哼了聲扯扯嘴角，酒吧街是沒有所謂＂乾淨＂的地方的，他用餐叉掀起兩片燻起司捲起油漬番茄送入口中。  
　　隨性的翻閱至底，這本只畫人像。說實在真正讓利威爾百看不厭的，是艾倫不常帶出門的另外幾本。  
　　絕大多數都是些無法用言語說清的東西，能夠感同身受的是少數，例如一隻蝴蝶屍體被螞蟻分工拆解、搬運的彩鉛圖。

　　至於人像，全是炭筆或素描筆，而那些在別人眼裡莫名其妙的，它有什麼顏色他就盡可能賦予它什麼顏色。  
　　清晨坐落在海面上的廢棄鞦韆、魚缸的底部透視、電影院破損的絨布座椅、Hauptbahnhof（中央車站）的跑馬燈、微光籠罩的臭水橋墩。

　　利威爾現在能和他像是同期二戰退伍老兵、歷經滄桑無話不談的舊識，超越原先的陌生人與崇拜者的身份，浸淫在鏡球斑斕的折射下虛度、荏苒，  
　　只因為他們實在過於相像。

　　理論上，由於憧憬，對自己的作品如數家珍，風格恐怕會有下意識的植入，但只要本人親自看過一眼就會知道，艾倫從羨慕猛禽翱翔到自己也成了羽翼豐厚的候鳥。

　　他是確實獨立出來的，另一位人群之中特立獨行的同類。  
　　不只是性子，意外的巧合實在太多，讓利威爾都快認定世上真有上帝開的玩笑話。

　　艾倫本來就是德國人，那夜迷途的小貓，家鄉不是他方正是柏林。

　　不過深聊後才明白了青年目前的窘境。由於跟家人一起的住宅離市區遠，當初長居法國的他毛毛躁躁突然說要回來就要回來，只考慮遠程沒先把近程規劃好；有進駐藝廊的水準卻沒處理好租屋問題。

　　「那跟我一起住吧，其實就是在藝廊裡，有廚房浴室，租金就跟我一樣，都是用拿手活來抵。」  
　　若是以前的自己，絕對不會那麼輕易邀請一個人來打攪自己平穩的生活，破壞建構好的步調，要迫使自身重新適應。

　　「不過還有另一個條件，我要你做我的模特。」

　　「當然沒問題的，我能有這榮幸幫上忙。」

　　還不就是相中那大坪數的專屬工作間。  
　　他颯爽的就答應了，特殊的同居生活也就此展開，看上去合作愉快，可幾日前的床伴，幾日後的同事兼室友，這曲折離奇的一百八十度大轉變還是讓兩人在一開始的時候稍稍有所顧忌。

　　利威爾如是想，那麼艾倫呢？

　　利威爾˙阿克曼，專職靜物的攝影師，雖說還是有人像攝影但多遮蔽人物本身所以他本人認為似乎不適用（不受限）此範疇。  
　　利威爾相較其他攝影家，風格在於意識傳達、呈現手法特殊，相當多作品是他親手打造素體、加工，其後才是拍攝，基本全程一手包辦。

　　永恆暴君－－被評為本不該出現在科隆世界攝影博覽場上的最不入流之作。

　　一名女性模特仰臥在階梯，呈現下身高於上身的狀態，手臂柔順的向後攤放、交叉，像是要起身，如同停留在一個仰臥起坐的中間狀態，卻被無數覆於上方的黑色膠布阻礙。看不見容貌，是大致由掙扎出的玲瓏線條判定。

　　光線、構圖無懈可擊，但現實層面，未浮上檯的議論無非是主題－－太過赤裸的黑色幽默。

　　欣賞的人還是有，在那次展會上他像是掀起了革命的浪潮，許多新生作家紛紛如雨後春筍投入，有些就此展翅、有些遺憾夭折。

　　只能說，他成了圈裡的次文化。

　　而艾倫參與了那一刻。當初，身著學院格紋套裝，是短褲與長襪之間蒼白的大腿還透露著稚氣的年紀。  
　　暴君的跟前，你可以說他是瘋狂的、像無法自拔愛上一個人那樣的崇拜利威爾。

　　薪火與夕陽的隔閡，保守派無法接納新思維無可避免，不過還有令人說嘴嫌惡的點那就是－－利威爾˙阿克曼不屑這種群居終日，言不及義，湊在一塊分享臭氣的場合。

　　由於他的怪脾氣，利威爾從沒在重大場面正式露臉過，除了私下有志一同的交流會和進駐於藝廊之後的私人展場，偶爾有幸運的年輕人見過本尊，不過當然不可能有照片流傳，藝廊禁止攝影。

　　也因此艾倫犯了如此大疏失也是無可厚非。即使這樣，阿克曼先生的事後睡顏？  
　　如果他沒瘋了要毀掉這位啟蒙導師，至少它還可以是艾倫寶貝的收藏品。只能是。

 

　　回過頭，  
　　看看眼前，原來是個能接受速食的親密關係，且時時偷懶，高興了才願意工作的大叔，對比自己見到本人前，妄想無數次的尊容…  
　　為什麼把鞋底朝著利威爾大概就是答案。

 

　　「對了，回去後先抽個空，今天不會拍太久，吃光線的。」

　　「好的。不過，話說回來…您租金收的真勤…對比您靈感涌現，我上次的都還沒畫完。」艾倫放下腳，拿起低酒精的氣泡飲料猛灌，看來是渴了。

　　「作畫與拍攝本就不同，況且只是湊巧最近的不耗時間。」

　　「這話不太對啊利威爾先生。」男人抿著杯緣昂眉示意等著能有什麼答案。

　　孩子以指甲輕劃玻璃上冷凝的冰滴慵懶地輕聲。

　　「我看租金除了做您的模特似乎還兼您的性伴侶啊…照這些日子對您的觀察，性慾等同於那說來就來的靈感…」孩子扳著指頭一一數落起來「模特、做愛、睡覺、吃，行程滿的跟什麼一樣－－」

　　「所以呢？」

　　「哪來抽空之說？時間都是給您的。」他頑劣的兩手一攤。

　　「不服的話、滾。」男人輕描淡寫地回了句。

　　孩子聳起肩，泄氣地靠回椅座，

　　「…那也只能服了。」

　　艾倫本意並沒有任何嫌煩的意思，只是想出言調侃幾句，逞逞口舌之快，不料眼前的年長男人似乎真誤以為存在言外之意。

　　「不喜歡？」良久，在他要了第二杯白蘭地後開口問了他，眼神直勾勾地望著。不是指做愛這檔子事，而是同為創作者，靈感的可貴保鮮期與耗時他再清楚不過，沒人會喜歡強制中斷或是不能起頭的感受。那是比胎死腹中難熬。

　　「怎麼可能。」艾倫笑了起來，眼睛瞇成了好看的弧線，半身越過桌面在男人耳側呢喃「＂不喜歡的話我早就往老二踹了。＂」

　　「哼。」多令人沒轍的野貓不是？  
　　還有那一句，都是給您的，心情其實是有先好上幾分。

　　「利威爾先生。」他手撐桌面起身，伸了伸懶腰舒展維持同一姿勢專注、僵硬多時的筋骨，因抬高的臂膀上翻的衣服下襬，那若隱若現的腰際和低腰褲製造出的，引人無限遐想的下腹範圍。

　　「請看我。」

　　他的姿色渾然天成，燈光照的五顏六色的舞池裡，利威爾一眼就能相中他的身影，與其他人不同，僅是一個隨性的，藉著酒意旋轉、壓低背脊，指尖拂過自己線條美好的臉蛋，側顏拋過一個眼神，便令人心神嚮往。他猜，在鴉片煙燈下的朦朧感與此刻的Rauschgold相差無幾。  
　　他將掌心貼上一面牆，扭著腰、擺著胯，是的，他正效仿著前方舞者們的動作。

　　「別太欺負大姊姊們啊－－」艾倫的舉動引起他後方一陣女人的哼笑。幾名美艷的舞者似乎相當困擾他不輸女人的體態與吸睛，陸陸續續湧上小夥子身邊。

　　「怎麼會，哪有小無賴勝過美人的道理呢？」他勾的舞女們咯咯發笑，被扳過臉頰，小巧的臉蛋上就多了幾個紅印子。

　　他不屬於同志中骨子纖細艷麗的類型，美感有相當多型態，他沒有將直男迷惑的本事、面對女人也並非神魂顛倒，大概是出自，他那與世隔絕的特質，平凡而脫俗，和常態理念背道而馳的身姿，所謂天之驕子正好適用於他這種人身上。

　　他如果坐擁女人堆，肯定也是個不羈的公子哥。只是他是彎的。

　　利威爾手撐在頰側，勾起嘴角拿起手機，將鏡頭對焦那花叢中翩翩飛舞、格外驚豔的黑蝶。

＊＊＊

　　「好了，我該怎麼做？」

　　「去換上，你可以只套一腳，我只需要側面和特寫。」

　　他將折疊整齊的服飾塞給艾倫，孩子也加緊腳步行動起來，現在是凌晨一點，再拖拖拉拉隔天肯定又是黏在床上苦不堪言，雖說沒人追在他們後頭跑就是，但這攸關職業道德。對於艾爾文頂上危機惡化與否的道德良知。

　　他將服裝抖開端詳，內容物只有下半身的部分，把熟悉的制服款式放在一邊，利索的撩起上衣就這麼寬衣解帶起來。  
　　本來只需要把褲子換了即可，但與其不斷迴避捕捉到簡便T恤的邊角不如別入鏡省得麻煩。

　　同樣是男人…不，該說就是在利威爾眼前也不是什麼大不了的事情，時間緊迫，哪顧得上一雙粉嫩的紅點暴露在視野裡。

　　上身剝乾淨了，在少年的指頭插入褲頭時，利威爾當即指示－－

　　「停！」已經開始了，從現在起每分每秒的一舉一動將全是他鎖定的目標「就保持這樣，別動。」

　　看男人閉起一眼微調光圈，他摒住呼吸，喀嚓的聲音陸續響起，微微地頷首或抬頭，都要保持在小弧度的狀態，這與主題無關，但任何時候，當一個畫面到位就是它值得被截取的理由。  
　　一聲、兩聲，一個注視顯示屏幕的階段，接著可能一小段連續的快門聲，這時候大致是孩子自由發揮的時候。

　　艾倫在黑亮的鏡頭前處於背身的狀態，他試著將手緩緩抬起，期間利威爾沒有任何遏阻的指示，手指隨性的插入髮根，於手臂曲起的洞孔投以一個柔媚的目光，微微側過的視角，是平坦前胸上清晰的果實。

　　在者自然垂放，手搭上褲頭，將外褲推落滑在大腿處卡著，一小截白皙皮膚之上，是底褲褲管的邊際，那裡有男性的突起，正好在撐平的、退下的外褲上方，襯的分外綺情。

　　大約預估個十來張之後結束即興，艾倫乾脆的扯下一切遮蔽，瑟縮的性器在抬腳套入褲管裡由股間捶擺的剪影惹火，就連映在眼前的挺翹臀部也相形失色。  
　　如果可以，改天在他的背脊畫上滿幅的彩繪配上那傲人的部分絕對能烘托出人體肌膚與刺青的美感概念。他的背、他的身體，將會是最上乘的畫布。

　　那是套裝式的短褲，他坐在展示臺套上襪帶，拉起長襪夾緊，按照利威爾的提議，只弄半套，如果是光追求華服帶來的視覺饗宴，那艾倫穿上整套服裝肯定就如同古典畫中走出來的年輕爵爺，然而那不及現在艾倫儼然像個落魄貴族來的撼動。

　　在他眼裡，衣衫不整遠大於衣冠楚楚；破敗遠比完整的一樣東西要來的讓他傾心。

　　這回艾倫沒怎麼轉換姿態了，頂多是腿該擱在哪，伸直、彎曲，較無變動的調整，剩下的由利威爾本人處理，畢竟是腿部的特寫，如何呈現只消等待洗好的片就行了。  
　　艾倫當模特出力，但能夠第一時間欣賞到大師的作品，還參與其過程，已是無上光榮、死而無憾。

　　利威爾喊了聲休息，他頓時鬆了一切架子，扭扭腰肢、頸部後仰，幾個伸展之後退下配件，著手第二套式樣。  
　　就在稍微施力延展布料材質時，孩子在設想穿上時的樣子起了玩心。

　　他蹲在一邊光線未影響螢幕的地方再次確認剛才的調光，等男人站起他的雙眼都還放在一張張滾動的畫面上，直到他抬眼將鏡頭對準台上的模特，原本平舉於眼前的手又撤了下來。

　　灰藍色的眼睛以下藏匿於機身之後，不會讓人看清他此刻的面色。  
　　正式以第二套造型登場，在對上那參雜幾分狡黠的笑容，利威爾就已經不相信少年將兩只膝上襪都套上是為敬業。  
　　襪子的size還是挑小了，盡管艾倫是偏纖瘦的體型，襪子的邊還是在細嫩的大腿上勒出了曖昧的痕跡。  
　　深色的皮褲與絲襪間是一小截麥麩，色彩對比，健康的膚色也成了吹彈可破的雪白。

　　他知道這行為引人遐想，確實，他們都是一半的醉翁之意不在酒，但艾倫還是止不住的懷疑，第二回的拍攝明顯比第一套的時間短上太多是否為錯覺。  
　　擺明的圈套這麼容易就上鉤的可能性有三種，一，他重視享樂勝於正事。二，那麼輕易受騙上當是他笨。三，這打從一開始正是他喜聞樂見的發展。是自己被凱了。

　　利威爾上前將注視著自己，似乎在暗暗揣摩什麼的人放倒在平臺上，手由短淺的褲管竄入，一把摸上了熱絡的位置，揉捏微硬、手感不錯的部分，往下點，一指已經可以直接滑入柔軟濕滑的窄道，眼前的人只唉了一小聲，那裡已經相當適應，常常為他們這種醞釀的文火做好準備。  
　　男人可沒漏了，孩子剛才沒穿內褲的把戲。

　　「衣服是租的，弄髒該怎麼賠？」

　　「您買下來不就得了。」艾倫失算了，這哪談得上什麼上不上鉤、原則不原則的，因為這男人打骨子裡就是個壞胚子。

 

　　在他覺得背都快給擦破皮，深夜裡打了個閃亮整個漆黑室內的大雷，利威爾將身子低下去些給嚇顫的人攀緊。


	3. 03.

　　說回一個月前，在少年正式要加入他們的行列，本來是要準備另一張床的。是要艾爾文免費貢獻或是利威爾自己再釘一張。  
　　但不論是利威爾那些意圖不軌的題材，還是艾倫變質的個人偏好，通常上工期間，不敵符合雙方胃口的調情，兩人就起了反應，  
　　在想要的呈現效果告一段落也就自然而然擠上那張本是利威爾獨享的雙人床。

 

　　蕭瑟的清晨，少年緊眨了幾下微腫的眼，在足夠刺眼的霧霾微光中清醒，設計家的品味是獨特的，但對於發情中的人是添了點不方便性。  
　　臥室的頂部是直接打造成透明採光用，而時常在工作室就開始難分難捨，一路拉扯滾回床上的兩人哪會記得要拉上天花板的遮罩，  
　　沒有光害，天頂乾淨的夜晚，沐浴在熠熠星輝之下是多加一層享受打野砲的感官。然而東方魚肚白之時就會聽見前後傳出的哀號。

　　「啊…誰把燈開了！」他將枕頭抽起整個往自己臉上捂。

　　「我們並沒有燈，利威爾先生…」一旁的人則捲起被子不想多理會那個低血壓患者。這是艾倫前夜算是舒爽，翻身就能繼續酣睡的時候。

　　「那麼早開燈做什麼？…你來之前我沒這習慣…」

　　「那是因為我來了之後我們幾乎天天都做…」

　　這是艾倫前夜被弄疼有點不耐煩的時候。

　　「甜心，幫我把燈關了…」

　　「好…」然後幾乎闔著眼的人沿著牆壁摸一圈也不會摸到任何開關…

　　這是前夜已經和利威爾做昏頭的時候。

　　那些一夜無眠之後出現的，此類晨起毫無腦細胞的對話，對於兩位作息本來就不正常的人來說司空見慣。

 

　　艾倫艱難的從被窩裡努力伸長手臂摸索擱置在床頭的遙控器，撈找響個不停的鬧鐘那般急切，按下按鍵，簾幕緩緩沿著划軌遮蔽，亮光也逐漸如蝕日消隕，室內回歸到適合睡眠的陰暗。  
　　他還疲倦的很，僅僅伸展了一下痠麻的腰肢便將頭埋在手臂拱起的柔軟枕頭裡。  
　　漸漸地，知道會有人來善後這中斷睡眠的麻煩，男人也少有再吭聲什麼。  
　　等著少年縮回被子裡，利威爾重新攬過孩子，扣緊瘦弱的腰際，靠在艾倫的頸窩、肩胛，小小的溫存了下。

　　綿長的嘆息沒在殘存自己沐浴露的淡香中。  
　　空氣裡都是汗水與微羶氣味那些屬濃厚的味道，要是在人潮擁擠的市區或是出入繁雜的酒館廁所隔間，利威爾絕對一秒都受不了，  
　　但現在，確定是身旁的人，確定是彼此荒淫徹夜的痕跡，他倒也喜歡上了這樣的味道。

 

　　他們都是自由工作人，時間自律分配，不管前夜如何的揮霍，頂多多睡個一小時，利威爾還是會準時在10點之前下床，弄好兩人份的早點，接著上工。

　　廚房臥室浴室幾乎算是連在一塊的，幾步的範圍內，就算是時常被摧殘的還想繼續賴床的年輕人，也不敵那不斷飄散至臥房內引誘自己的食物香氣。

　　「你總算起來了，乾淨的衣服內褲我放浴室裡，刷好牙快點過來。」  
　　左手輕提著握把，搖動平底鍋讓麵糊均勻受熱，見無人回應，利威爾還是側過身退了半步，除去室內構造的遮擋，探頭才看清了矗在門邊晃神的艾倫，和他那一頭睡炸的鳥窩。

　　「頭髮記得梳一下。」

　　艾倫沒有回答，只是對著男人打了個大大的哈欠，顛頗的踏入浴室。

 

　　旋開的水龍頭是充盈浴室內的規律水流，與水泥牆後的車水馬龍和門外廚房裡的鍋鏟隔絕成寧靜的世界。  
　　看著鏡子裡的自己，撐在洗臉臺邊仔細觀看，拂過紅紫，萬幸除非去游泳，不然是不會有人看見這誤以為家暴的慘烈。  
　　因為是在工作室那種雜物陳列、堆積的地點擦槍走火，難免細小的擦傷，更何況利威爾意外是與他給人的禁慾氣質南轅北轍，容易失控、有些粗暴的類型。

　　在艾倫第一次被掐住脖子往地上按時還是有嚇著的，雖然忍住了哭出來的衝動，但看高潮之後還未消停的不正常顫抖，利威爾就拿了自己的外套裹緊艾倫抱在懷裡，靠坐在窗框邊安撫。

　　艾倫的工作室就算近日是特殊作畫方式，只要周邊鋪設好遮罩也能快速收拾，相比利威爾那間器具多、東西雜，地上還會有釘子、木屑，曾經有次孩子被磨疼了，突然發狠，措手不及利威爾就反被艾倫壓在地上騎，主動、深入的體位固然爽快，但同時也懂了艾倫的無聲抗議。

　　利威爾的身體當然也好不到哪去，如果同樣被人看見，肯定會以為背部是給哪邊兇狠的貓咪給扒花了。

　　總而言之整體都是些無傷大雅的小節，滿足兩人不算小的慾望何嘗不美事一件？

　　將頭湊近到水龍頭底下，沁涼的冷水由髮根額角奔流，最後匯聚於下頷，跟著思緒一起衝進排水孔裡，  
　　直到門口傳來幾聲低沉的呼喚，艾倫才如夢初醒，自己在毋須腦神經持續運轉的單一動作下發神，扭上龍頭，扯過一邊掛鉤上的毛巾搭在脖子上，將浸透伏貼在額上的瀏海向後撥，是孩子那雙深不見底的瞳色。

　　就當，一切都是美事一件，沒什麼不好的，也沒什麼好去可惜的。

 

　　「怎麼在裡頭那麼久？我還以為你暈倒了我沒聽見。鈕結還是鬆餅？」考慮到艾倫在法國待慣了不知還愛不愛硬的口感，所以特地做了兩種供他挑選。

　　「鬆餅。」艾倫一秒選了盛著甜食的盤子散散地接話「我順便擼了需要點時間－－好痛！」  
　　而盤子先砸了臭小子的腦袋，接著才擺在發育期的孩子面前，蒸騰可口的白霧。

　　「明明喊著不行了這不是還精力旺盛嘛？少撒謊，在裡頭做什麼？」

　　「我突然想要了不能自己處理？！」

　　「想要大可喊我一起進浴室幫你。」

　　「就、就是不想才自己來！」艾倫有些快站不住腳了，本是隨意打發人的藉口誰知眼前的男人能如此臉不紅氣不喘的說些霸道話。

　　「齁，昨晚哪裡不如你意了？」這個人就是這樣不講理，滿滿的男性荷爾蒙外溢，隨時都透著情慾地說撩人就撩人。  
　　利威爾原本放在木椅背的手，由背脊滑至頸部，說著就含住了孩子的嫩唇。  
　　利威爾有潔癖，他的身體隨時都保持著沐浴後的潔淨清香，和成年男性的魅力，艾倫本就為利威爾心蕩神馳，當然不會拒絕這樣的甜頭。

　　唇與唇的分離，在男人的舌尖上延展了一道細絲，一有機會，他總不會放過逗弄艾倫的口腔。維持在鼻尖隨時都會碰觸到、彼此的熱息能夠聽清的距離，男人盯著眼角薰紅的人滿意的輕笑。

　　「我不相信你真的自己來，如果是真的信不信我現在就在這幹你？」

　　God！他到底什麼時候才可以吃早餐？

　　「信！我信！求您不要利威爾先生，雖然給第三者觀看我沒意見，但前提是那不會是我們的老闆兼房東。」  
　　眼看自己話語剛落對方似乎正飄散著一股，＂就算是給那禿子看我也同樣沒意見＂的氣場，少年立刻接下去，

　　「我也有我自己要煩惱的事，也會有產生瓶頸的時候，您應該能瞭解的吧？您應該也有自己的反思方式。」

　　「這種事你早說不就好了，我又怎會不懂…繞了一大圈…」

　　這什麼惡人先告狀！他平了平自己跟不上這大叔的跳躍性思維的情緒起伏嘆了口氣。

　　「其實是您本就不該管那麼多，您又不是我爸。」

　　「－－就憑我每天給你做餐點。」男人立刻回話是讓孩子頓時啞口無言。

　　「………是…daddy.」  
　　他提起裝有楓糖漿的奶精壺，對著煎的黃澄澄的鬆軟甜點淋了將近半杯才服氣。

 

　　利威爾向來是較早離開餐桌的那位，就算多了艾倫，他也已經習慣一個人吃飯時的步調。  
　　瞄到了艾倫似乎收拾好餐盤器皿，把桌上插了白桔梗的玻璃杯換了水，正好招招手把新作的主角叫來。

　　終於能夠見識那個囤在角落的大型容器的用處，也再度幸運的成為利威爾需要的原型，艾倫雀躍的小跑進工作室，  
　　剛到門邊，就看見一身黑色的襯衫濺滿了白色的漬，而利威爾正繼續手邊的作業，不間斷地攪拌剛加水調和的石膏。

　　瞟了眼孩子已經在前方待命，甚是乖巧的模樣，箍住他的手腕帶他到一旁，為他把兩手袖子捲起、脖子到前胸敷上保鮮膜，將兩隻騰出來的手臂，到掌心、十根指頭仔細塗抹上Vaseline（凡士林）隔絕，給艾倫戴上口罩後，領著人來到工作臺邊調高的卡座坐著。

　　「放輕鬆，手臂上來點的地方盡量也泡進漿裡。找到一個舒適的位置後保持不動。」

　　皮膚接觸略有稠性的大量微涼液體有些特別，艾倫睜著晶亮的大眼，反應難掩他的好奇。

　　「竟然不是直接拍？第一次體驗到翻模的過程…」他感嘆又小心翼翼配合著，深怕哪裡一個鬆懈毀了利威爾需要的素材。男人僅是漫不經心的搭話。

　　「拍攝的話只能取得平面，這次需要加工，我喜歡你的手，但總不能砍下來吧。」

　　聞言，那雙幽翠流轉了一道璀璨，閃逝，沒讓任何人察覺。

　　「接著要辛苦你了，基礎固化只需20到30分鐘，如果可以我希望你能撐到一小時。」

　　「沒問題的，只要利威爾先生也會待在這，不讓我無聊。」

　　「呵、怎樣才不會讓你無聊呢。」他摘掉一手的手套揉了揉孩子小動物般軟順的頭髮。

　　而少年腦子裡則又開始盤旋模糊氤氳的想法。  
　　相處的日子長了，他越來越發覺他們倆有太多相似之處，就如剛才那句敲擊心扉的＂手不能砍下來＂。  
　　利威爾的眼睛，艾倫作為畫家對於不能挖出來深感遺憾，那灰中帶藍的色澤真是一大考驗，摻有渾然天成的鎏光，基本色調是浪費了艾倫好幾罐顏料至今還不滿意。  
　　好在利威爾還沒閒到有機會讓他的潔癖使然、突擊檢查艾倫的工作間，堆在角落的鐵、鋁罐、色膏等廢棄物都生灰了還沒清理。

　　還是別陷入太深了…  
　　就算有著同樣的堅持，就算哪天他回答同樣在參透血腥藝術和暴力美學的宗旨，那也要當成，湊巧。

　　突然間，自己的臉頰傳來了溫柔的撫觸，好似為這難熬的犧牲以示歉意。  
　　利威爾正凝視著自己，艾倫能清楚的看見，那雙怎麼都調不出的銀輝完整的含容自己的身影。  
　　所以說，如果能挖出來，唯自己所有那該多好？一切完美的事物。

　　艾倫的手臂不能動，因而連帶全身也都僵直避免牽動，利威爾盡可能小幅度的為他緩解，輕輕順著背脊，少年則闔眼小寐，可是當男人想著順便為積勞的腰肢揉捏舒張，在一聲突如其來的媚叫後反遭艾倫抗議。  
　　腰側和腰窩對於利威爾的觸碰實在過於敏感，就算是明擺的按摩也感覺有隨時會拂過前身的疑慮，想著已經清楚原因的人沒想到變本加厲。  
　　現在的狀況可容不了艾倫一個細微的顫動，他轉過頭對利威爾皺了眉，男人以為那會是個怒視，沒想到少年是投射過一個別再欺負我的可愛神情，也就立刻罷休，了卻捉弄人的念頭。

　　熬過半小時，已經可說是相當有定力的孩子也有些負荷不來的緩緩轉換姿勢，將頭倚在肩膀，靠在模具邊休憩。

　　眨眼間，視野裡突然闖進了同樣側過頭的人，利威爾也跟著靠在一旁，和艾倫極其靠近，是同窗共享書桌午睡般的距離。  
　　兩人都沒說話，只是靜靜看著對方，室外的暖陽點亮彼此眼睛裡的星海，銀河與海面的一線之隔，不是那彼方遙遠的地平線，而是交融於近在咫尺、微斂的眼瞼裡。  
　　男人的睫毛濃密、不輸自己的纖長；五官俊逸，又有著東方女性的深邃，截然不同的性質卻渾然一體展現在他身上。

　　時而狠戾的舉止、時而粗鄙的用字遣辭，但此刻是連利威爾本人似乎都未察覺到的，反映心思的淺笑。  
　　看著艾倫的神情，是比對任何人都要來的專注，且溢於言表的柔和、安適。

　　「Titanic.」孩子突然笑了起來，輕輕道出浮現在自己腦海的電影名，要不是兩人都戴著口罩身著工作裝，現下的寧靜氛圍真有幾分Rose與Jack最後在飄浮於北大西洋寒凍海面的雕花門板上，生離死別前的場景重現。

　　「的確是呢。」像是在被窩裡等待孩子的清醒，一樣傾倒90度的視野，充盈胸口的是一位名叫艾倫，由意外的親密關係到一同展開生活的少年。

　　活過多少年，自己就經歷過多少風風雨雨，渾渾噩噩令歲月顯得漫長，在分秒的人流裡不曾有過一個人能夠攜手一起走到盡頭，一次一次，等到自己真正成熟了，命運卻已經對不了時，遺憾全來自於洪流中的擦肩而過。  
　　曾經認真思考過，或許愛情對於自己並不是必要的人生課題，幸運的，在綽綽有餘的歲月裡，在校園裡穿梭的日子不久，漸漸被泡在書堆裡取代，不論是待在圖書館或是借回寢室，最後甚至退了宿，連學校也不去了，開始習慣菸絲的味道、酒精的麻痺，麻痺不知從何所起的不安與恐慌。  
　　在人生中最雜沓、參差的時刻，在一個連名字都不太清楚的對象、凌亂不堪的床褥起身，才驚覺在黑暗中打火、焚燒的並不是尼古丁而是全體人類的孤寂。望出去的，整座夜未央，卻能夠響徹跫音的城市。

　　大致是那時起，不想要只是跟著洪流讓自己淪為世界的前度，雖然也不是多了不起的抵抗，但總算察覺到內心一直以來無法乘載的思路，又花了好一陣子的時間，接受過諮詢、繼續與更加糜爛的人們打混、重新抱起書籍、結識到老謀深算的人士，這才總算釐清自己與社會格格不入的因素。因為獨特，所以不一樣。  
　　群體，是一個經過制式化、格式化後的體系，容易安身卻淹沒個體，因為自身浸淫所以不易察覺，但偶有那麼幾位特立獨行，發現了，自己根本不屬於這，也不想繼續深陷泥濘。寧與世道相持也不願隨波逐流。  
　　或許，早在重逢的那一刻起，命運就已經說明了這會是一個同類人，否則自己不會邀請他一同分享日子。  
　　這不是愛情，只是一個人在歿世走久了總算碰到同伴的喜悅。

　　在微微睏頓的意識下，瞇著眼和眼前的人相望，孩子莞爾一笑。  
　　只不過，湊巧都是偏執狂，所以才會互相吸引，謹此。這不會是愛，不，這根本無法用膚淺的詞彙來比擬。


	4. 04.

　　長廊另一端相望、原先空著的工作間，如今成了艾倫所在的畫室，比起利威爾那間，明明從事攝影卻充斥滿屋的器械，艾倫的就顯的簡單的多－－滿室的顏料、彩漬。

　　他在構思起點不外乎是音樂陪襯，有時是外接音響，今天他選擇耳機。  
　　已經能夠聽到利威爾那邊隆隆作響的車床運轉聲，他還坐在窗台拿著利威爾用各式繳費單、估價單的空白處裁製成的一小本便籤，盯著遠處寶藍色的施普雷（Spree River）。僅僅是出神的望著，手上振筆揮灑的則是完全與景緻無關、配上筆記型撥放的樂曲清單的隨興塗鴉。大概每隔幾分鐘，他會停筆舉起小簿子端詳，然後撕下、揉成紙球，扔進竹簍。

　　「空心球－－」他逕自比了個第一的手勢，繼續膝上的動作，有時膩了用肉眼去悉看，他閉上眼睛仔細聆聽曲子。  
　　作自由畫家的原因也是來自於此，艾倫根本沒辦法明確定義自己的風格，不是自己不懂自己要什麼，而是能夠拓展的太過廣泛，不想自己加以侷限。  
　　利威爾直覺認定他天之驕子的判斷一點都沒錯，艾倫的才華無法以通俗標準論定，全差在他想不想做、開發出新型態的有無。

　　睜眼，瞟了瞟剛才的幾頁，從原先還大致看得出形體的靜物畫到後面最新的幾頁開始，都是些如羅夏克墨漬（Rorschach inkblot test）的抽象圖像，有些甚至看不出主形體而是一些隨意卻自成一格的線條所組成。重複掀閱幾次，艾倫拋開簿子跳下窗，來到放置在音響上的筆記型旁，查找剛才的曲子，是在柔和的古典樂之前的類聲樂。

　　「就是你囉。」他戴起耳機，按下撥放鍵來到畫布前，刻意將清單拉至前一首的尾聲是他的習慣，讓自己還有餘裕回想剛才捕捉到的細節，樂曲正式進入那首需要的曲子前奏，他已經決定好了今日的作畫方式。  
　　他拿起筆刷袋尋找大小合宜的，下一秒質地柔順的全新筆刷就這麼硬生生被艾倫給毀了。他刻意將圓潤水滴狀的筆尖往周遭盡可能破壞分岔、粗暴撕扯些許筆毛，將弄得破舊的筆一把泡進黑色色膏裡不假思索往畫布塗抹。

　　The Wrath of God in All its Fury。  
　　握筆仿效指揮抑揚頓挫，來到高音的階段於空氣虛揮而過、壓低嗓子於畫布重重著點，在這三分多的時間他的手不曾停下，直到樂曲結束，這幅作品，不，是這個系列的打底也訂好了。好幾幅人臉的輪廓加上不同的主旨。  
　　頭部角度一致，臉部表情不一，周圍的黑色墨跡也不盡相同。從笑彎的眼睛線條大致可以判斷是以女性為意象，沒有髮型，以鮮花、蝴蝶、業火代替，表情依序是開心柔媚、艷麗、猙獰咆嘯。他刻意在不洗筆的狀態下沾了土耳其藍色膏描摹蝴蝶和撒旦的惡角。  
　　剩下的是細化，下一波的展演算是準備妥了，拉下耳機，他又回到窗台上拿起簿子，做著他那不給人批判餘地的慣性摸索。

　　一天，如此往返，數年，如一日。

 

　　談到音樂，利威爾也不免俗，但比較特別的，是他工作室裡突兀地放了台留聲機，平日，艾倫在房裡放搖滾樂他也會跟著聽，然而上工時他只聽黑膠。  
　　就如艾倫的行為，每個創作者都有他獨特的癖好，利威爾特別請專人製作了兩份黑膠唱片並非是音樂，而是節錄的卡門歌劇和電影珍珠港…

　　卡門的內容是四分鐘的章節－－愛是自由的小鳥，他會喜愛不是著重在樂曲的音階，而是熟記了主人公卡門的豪爽與奔放。別想馴服我、別想拘束我，縱使任何威逼利誘。至於珍珠港…就是珍珠港。長達183分鐘，分成好幾張黑膠瘋了的暴殄天物。

　　「…每個傍晚，看著夕陽西下，感受著它最後一縷餘暉的溫暖…」尚且空曠的建築物裡迴盪一種細碎的夢語，慢個一秒，唱片重複如出一轍的臺詞。

　　他一邊車著矢量十字架周邊的精細花邊，一邊來回切換自己的聲線與刻意的拔高尖細。

　　「你在…收拾行李？有任務。什麼任務？機密。…很危險嗎？我沒看見Danny…」男人時不時將木雕平舉，睨起一眼確認，思緒與嘴上的口白是分開進行的，如同影劇配上爆米花的打發。

　　「你是來找他的，來找Danny？他可能到中隊告別去了，我們由多尼特爾指揮。」

　　「我不是來找Danny的。」沈重時刻切換成的細嗓，配上顯然不上心的態度反而添了點地痞找碴的味道，他一邊執起耗損的木材邊角碎片輕巧投擲於空中來回把玩「有件事必須在你出發前告訴你。」

　　靈光一閃，他拿起鑿刀在木台鋪上的塑型土上多挽了一朵花的雛形。退了一兩步，聚焦整體。

　　「是嗎？不過你不需要向我解釋什麼。」嗯，整體的平衡度再微調一下就行了。

　　「不，需要，你好像認為我從沒愛過你、呵－－」他時常嘲笑自己入戲過深，同時揶揄那些感情裡的不切實際和不穩定性，是比核化物的化學反應更加難以控制。

　　「Evelyn，是妳的愛讓我活下来，不然我早就死了。當我在大海裡，我對上帝做了請求，我對他說我很抱歉，我知道我不該丟下妳，為了當英雄，我真是…太傻了、哼其實你並不傻，你該選擇死在鯊魚嘴裡，可憐的Rafe…」開玩笑的吧，老兄，為了見一個不愛你了的女人？為求一個無法挽回的結果，來犧牲自己的大好前程，到了無所求地步的執迷不悟？  
　　確實，也是情感生物的通病。

　　「…妳知道嗎？Evelyn，是妳讓我活下來的，讓我有動力回家，我已經實現了自己的諾言，見到妳就值了，我現在該走了，我只是想知道，妳為什麼要選擇他？為什麼？妳能告訴我嗎？」  
　　何必呢？就算已經念數百遍他都參不透人為何要自己去挖取一個殘酷的真相來讓自己死絕。不是明擺在眼前的嗎？不是都清楚的嗎？明知烈焰焚身，仍舊飛蛾撲火。

　　「我懷孕了－－oh shit！」這邊的臺詞是oh my god才對。

　　女人說他本來也不曉得，直到男主人翁活著回來的那天，隨後就發生了這些事，而她不想讓孩子的父親知道這些事，當下只希望他專心地完成任務盡快回到女人身邊。

　　「哦、Rafe，我本來一心想和你組成家庭、白頭偕老，可是一切都改變了。現在，我必須把心都放在Danny身上，但每當我提筆寫信，或是日落的時候還是會想起你，你是我一生的最愛…哼哼Damn…」看，他倒背如流。不論多少次，造化弄人的感情戲碼都令他癲狂失笑。

　　問他不會嫌膩？那是肯定的，但與艾倫不同的僅是這兩者可以完全與現實隔絕開，又不會投入其中，對利威爾來說欣賞音樂是享受，容易走神，反向來說他是比艾倫更廣泛接受，因此僅有這兩者能使他專注。說了，不過是如同上廁所時的一份日報。

　　艾倫曾經要來向利威爾借個能臨時替代被他拗斷的油畫鏟的刮刀，看他入戲的模樣，原本要出口的話語都給哽了下去，默默縮回探進室內的頭，窩回自己的工作間想著別的補救對策。

　　男人不知道，事實在他從多自己處理模型開始至今，他的演繹功夫至少也能在百老匯佔一席之地。

　　這天他將原型雕塑完成，十字架中心鑲上了兩朵玫瑰，一邊延伸了無數箭矢指向主體，箭矢的尾端不是羽毛而是猙獰的骷髏。  
　　比起人體，靜物的製模到拆模耗費半天即可，直立比自己要高的單體模具，平放至桌面開始注入矽膠處理氣泡，這回只需再靜置數小時。  
　　倒出蛋白石質地的十字架原型，放置墊板上，刷上黑色，接著手工慢慢以小面積的水彩筆上金，由部分習慣可以看出，他尤愛仿古。

　　艾倫又在一邊觀賞了全作，對於利威爾的構圖美感相當喜愛，因此曾經有了佔用利威爾時間的繪圖交流，直到看了男人速寫出的人像，艾倫總算瞭解為何利威爾不走繪畫…  
　　四個字－－慘不忍睹。少年終於深刻體認什麼是上帝關了你一扇門必會開啟另一扇窗。當然，如果他想，他可以走抽象派。

　　「畢卡索和梵谷？」

　　「不，他們分別是立體派和後印象表現主義先驅，您的美術史…」

　　「我書讀的少。」他沒好氣地將一口菸呼在艾倫臉上。

　　那這樣就是天賦了。

　　「別太苛求一位進了學院不到一年就輟學身上沒文憑度過十幾年的人。」他邊說，一邊將主體固定於一面雕花鏡黏合，最後蓋上乾淨的防塵布放置於防震海綿。

　　「是我失禮了。」孩子輕輕笑著，讓利威爾先走出室內，為他關上工作室的燈聊表歉意與敬佩。

　　「已經這麼晚了…」中庭的天井是簍空的，乾淨無雲的夜空繁星遍布，這才知道又是晃眼一天的度過。他擰著眉深舒，菸瞬間焚燒近濾嘴「想吃什麼？你請。」

　　「噗…我請的話吃您做的，您請的話什麼都好。」

　　「嘖、好個油嘴滑舌的小鬼…不賴。」噠的一聲，菸屁股劃出一道拋物線精準落在走廊邊預備好的小紙簍裡「走吧，今天特別帶你去只有我才知道的私家餐廳，可別說出去了。」

　　「呵、是，利威爾閣下，都聽您的。」

 

　　那日的架構與成品在架設好的光線下濃縮為一張張，在電腦螢幕下僅以公分計算的平面媒體；在展場上，更輸出成大面牆上，只佔了一小塊的無框畫。  
　　艾倫向來想不出什麼標題大綱，而這回意外的，利威爾˙阿克曼竟也起了不知從哪邊學來的行徑。  
　　刻意被壓縮的前置心血下方，是一小段直接書寫在牆面的落款。

　　Whoever believes in him will not disappointed .  
　　（信仰無須大聲說，心誠則靈，信者得救。）

　　他們不過是，水泥叢林裡一小角，成排行走的螞蟻。

 

　  
　　幾日後的早晨，艾倫在浴室裡一絲不掛的喊了聲daddy。利威爾關好瓦斯爐、卸下圍裙，整了整掛上腳架披好，隨後跟著踏入，反手將門輕輕帶上。


	5. 05.

　　「你跟小艾倫進展到哪了？」

　　「全壘打。」酒精在倒進嘴裡，衝進喉嚨時發出了清脆的碰撞。

　　「…」她肩膀一垮震的連眼鏡都斜了一邊，看看那眼鏡女的反應，恐怕本來是想打探打探何時要向艾倫告白之類的沒營養話題，雖然每天交纏在一起的兩人更沒營養就是。

　　「什麼…我以為你們連接吻都沒有正想幫忙推一把…」她一邊扶正鏡架。

　　看吧。

　　「你當我是聖人嘛、韓吉。」他啜了口，好撫平見上她就焦躁的制約模式。

　　「可是你這個超級潔癖狂竟然會這麼快就…」

　　「－－都是成年人，達成共識的約個炮、上個床沒什麼不妥吧？」

　　「是沒錯，但我怎沒印象，你們倆什麼時候搭在一塊兒的？…看不出那孩子挺開放，總不是你強了人家吧？」

　　韓吉這女人正經不過三分鐘，挑著眉睨了眼利威爾勾起嘴角，就期望能釣出什麼符合她期待的答案。他們之間還能夠談什麼時候不時候的？例如上回綁縛藝術的收尾，在為坐在地雙手高高懸吊的人一一解開皮扣，看見網絡間死死掙扎昂揚的慾望，以及拉下全罩防毒面具後，那張佈滿悶熱薄汗、泛開紅霞的臉蛋，基輔公國上下誰都比不過的，那雙流轉輝煌的碧璽。  
　　不光是自己，就連偶爾事後光裸上身在窗邊焚燒煙絲，傲視燈紅酒綠的柏林，都成了他不得不下筆的驅動力。艾倫相當鍾愛男人的身體線條，他會拿起永遠準備在床櫃的小皮革冊子，快速刻畫利威爾沐浴在月光下的模樣。

　　有時，他貓膩的踏過地毯來到利威爾身邊，吮著耳殼一邊抽去男人的菸自己也吸上幾口；有時，在利威爾側眼凝視自己，孩子會放下手中的紙筆，將手伸進褲襠裡慢慢滑下身子，展現柔順的體態褻玩自己透著煙粉的白皙身軀，孩子會擰起好看的眉，腳趾胡亂蹭著、踢著床單，在一小聲驚叫中射出來。  
　　咬著自己染上些許白液的指頭，男人長嘆、捻熄菸後的第一件事永遠不會是立刻上前將那不怕死的惹火青年拆吃入腹，而是將艾倫珍愛的小冊子與充滿夾握痕跡的、落在床單上長短不一的素描鉛筆一併收好放回楓木矮櫃，才會俯下身讓討著安慰的小傢伙勾住自己的頸子，舔去眼角的淚水。  
　　利威爾也算見識過了，那有些過份牽涉隱私，全是自己生活細節的、接近跟拍程度的一張張人像，它本來的頁數不多，艾倫手製縫線又多加了上去。  
　　就算被主人亂丟、就算入住於此後改變了習慣，艾倫的速寫本仍舊毫無任何折損，保持如初的完好。

　　「我好歹是個檢查報告全數藍字標準值的正常男性，他那種類型的正好對我胃口，就算沒有實質情感基礎，他的裸體也足夠是勾引我的理由了。」他銜了銜抵在唇上的菸草，酒吧的光線霎時氤氳起來。他們今天不在Rauschgold，而是選在韓吉常去的Amano。他能夠理解韓吉喜歡這裡的理由

　　「所以了，什麼時候告白？」

　　「沒這打算。」

　　「也是…你從不留情的。」搖晃的酒杯裡是淡綠色的液體，萊姆，對女性來說有些辣口。

You don't own me  
我不屬於你  
I'm not just one of your many toys  
我不是你的玩物  
You don't own me  
我不屬於你  
Don't say I can't go with other boys  
你沒資格管我

　　他和韓吉在長形大理石吧台前，因為她的提問勾起自己的心緒，而此時舞台上傳來的女嗓是動聽又令人難堪。  
　　打從認識艾倫開始，他就有說不明白的情緒產生，那些拒絕再次坦然的青春疼痛。他並不是你的什麼人，也不會成為你的什麼人，就只是同事而已。而發生過的，也不過是你情我願，不斷說服自己這麼想，何來說服？又為何要說服？

　　每每兩人的工作收尾總有一觸即發的因子存在，似是故意，潛意識不願坦誠的部份悄悄佈局在生活細節裡，兩人無心的追求對方，卻又不想秉持如此的念頭。擁有一個人，這句話出口會是什麼模樣？利威爾大致能夠想像出它的樣子－一個彼此都沒有的概念。

　　越是克制自己別去追溯就越萬劫不復。或者該說，有關艾倫的事，他就是抗拒不了。

　　「還真是…糜爛啊…」說出這句話的，意外是仰頭灌下波本的那位。

 

＊＊＊

　　「我看你跟你的偶像走得很近吶。」差不多年紀的人倚在絨面沙發的一側，調笑眼前他認為不到稱兄道弟僅是酒友的青年。

　　「這不是廢話嗎？室友兼我二房東還能不近？」

　　「我當然知道你講過了，我指的是感覺啊感覺，膩成這樣該不會睡過了吧？啊？」老實說艾倫覺得他那種自以為得逞的樣子噁心極了。

　　「認識之前就睡過了。」

　　「噗－－咳咳、咳…」青年內心高聲呼喊好險自己動作快把筆袋拿起來，整個桌面都是在馬臉嘴裡發酵過的威士忌，拜託！那可是小羊皮。

　　「驚訝成這樣幹什麼？自己還不是一天到晚想睡我朋友，都是男人老二都會癢有什麼好奇怪的？」

　　「喂！你用字能不能別這麼粗魯！我對米卡莎一直都是真心的！」抱歉更正一下，關於米卡莎的一切他就相當正直了。

And don't tell me what to do  
不要告訴我要怎麼做  
And don't tell me what to say  
不要管我要說什麼  
Please, when I go out with you  
拜託 當我和你出門時  
Don't put me on display  
不要把我當戰利品到處展覽

　　「所以你們是成為同事後就在一起了？」

　　「哪種在一起？我們沒有交往。」

　　「……你是同性戀我接受也就算了，你們還只是炮友啊…」讓是越聽越負荷不來，而艾倫則撐著側顏百般無聊賴的回他。

　　「差不多吧。」唉…真麻煩，明確定義一件事對於大腦的思考迴路有這麼重要嗎？

　　米卡莎的歌聲穿透了整個舞台，跟他們差不多年紀，卻能駕馭此類較老派唱法的渾厚爆發力，聽著她的歌喉，艾倫側過身將肘靠在沙發上，向著閃動的鏡球下的她微笑。

　　她真是個享受年紀所帶來的一切美好的人。生命與時間本來就是賦予每個人去將它昇華到極致的權利，一切是給自己享有的，而不是給另一個誰誰誰擁有。有過多少次，他認為佔有只是一種滿足優越感的行為，在唯一一段的情感投入後，這是他最後理出的結論。

I don't tell you what to say  
我不會告訴你該說什麼  
I don't tell you what to do  
也不會告訴你該怎麼做  
So just let me be myself  
所以 就讓我做自己  
That's all I ask of you  
這次我對你唯一的請求  
I'm young and I love to be young  
我還年輕 我要熱血一次  
I'm free and I love to be free  
我是自由的 我想飛得更高  
To live my life the way I want  
我過著我想要的生活  
To say and do whatever I please  
只做我想做的

　　他生活很複雜嗎？  
　　大概吧，似乎是過去式了。  
　　品德如何？  
　　不錯，他幾乎把他的時間放在作品上。  
　　你挺了解他的。  
　　馬馬虎虎吧，就這點來說他也差不多。

　　「那不就是互相喜歡了嗎？」手中的酒灑了一點出來，浸透的濕涼使人如夢初醒，這才意識到剛才讓的問話。

　　「呵，怎麼可能…還真好奇你的腦袋是什麼做的。」

　　讓還沒來得及發作，少年已經看向由舞池走來的人，她向自己靠近，接著倚在肩頭。

　　「妳評評理，那匹馬說只要了解就是互相喜歡，有這種道理嗎？」

　　「喂！你不要斷章取義－－」

　　「我這叫言簡意賅。」

　　「艾倫認為是就是。」

　　「對吧。」說著，兩人就同時舉起一指勾下眼眶對讓吐舌。

　　他們一搭一唱，別忘了，他們可是感情好的兒時玩伴，是自己不長眼跟兩個極端主義的硬碰硬，摸摸鼻子，自討沒趣。

　　他清楚馬臉喜歡米卡莎的程度，但也知道她還沒那心思，鎂光燈與舞台會要比愛情帶給她的滋養絕對勝過許多，而讓能給的，只有他自己口裡宣示的承諾，從嘴巴說的，什麼也無法保證。  
　　他會答應來這家酒店無非是青梅竹馬在這，也順道做點人情。演唱時段結束，他刻意還是將送米卡莎回家的機會留給讓。

 

　　＂那不就是互相喜歡了嗎？＂

　　而一個人往常穿越的街道卻變得不同。

　　是又怎麼樣，喜歡，總有一天會變質，就如同水族箱裡豢養的金魚，魚在你探手時接近不是渴望長出手腳與你相擁，而是等待水面如期灑落的溫飽。

　　沒有什麼是能靠培養與時間直至永恆的，至少自己已經證明過這點也比任何人都要能夠認清現實，並且對世態炎涼覺悟。不管是崇拜還是對他的性慾，都與情感無關。

 

　　那夜Amano的門侍前後為了兩組客人歸還架上的大衣。他們是分開離場，因此沒人發現相識的彼此剛才置身在同一個場地裡。

　　他們在同一時間、同一地點談論對方的事，懷著差不多的想法，卻是面對不同方向，越走越遠。

 

　　畫架被挪到靠近窗邊的地方，藉著月色打亮能夠反照朧色的畫布，艾倫正用細尖形的畫刀勾勒一個蜷縮男人的形體，精實的肌肉線條，弓起的背膀有著一對不屬於人類的部分，是蝴蝶一般的羽翅。  
　　蝴蝶可沒垂手可得這回事，而他也不打算以網絡資源帶過，畫刀繼續比劃，他則從記憶裡尋覓起。  
　　小時候，在3C科技還沒那麼發達，加上家庭不喜孩子小小年紀就盯著電視與電腦的教育理念，更別提電視遊樂器，撇除與同齡孩子在校的課間休息，說實在也沒什麼娛樂。詳細的片段已經記不得了，大致是開始接觸淺顯的生物課程後，某天意外發現了飛行類的昆蟲其實相當好捕捉。  
　　只是方法的差別，徒手當然什麼也抓不著，不用特地去買個補網，他只是偷用了掛在架上的父親的扁帽，他愛上了在庭院裡抓蟲的滿足感，會飛的，尤其是漂亮的蝴蝶，本來得不到手的一下就網在絨布裡了，可孩子不會滿意，沒放到手心裡都不算踏實。他小心翼翼捏住蝴蝶收攏立起的翅膀，但還沒困住多久牠就自然掙扎起來，翅膀理所當然就這麼被捏破了。  
　　明明不要掙扎就能妥貼被放到飼養箱，但寧願自己美艷的象徵殘敗後被扔棄，也不願自由被剝奪的細心照料與豢養。

　　他拿刮刀刮除部分顏料，使原本精細勾勒的翅膀輪廓破損、模糊邊界。他沈醉的靠上畫布。如果能這樣，就太好了。毀了翅膀，這樣就能確保牠永遠不會離開自己了。

　　You can not do.（你不能那麼做）

 

　　抹去刮刀上的殘漬、將畫具一一收回工具箱裡，放下捲起的袖子整了整，他不想打攪於是快步掠過利威爾的工作間，誰知進了臥室，男人正坐在一旁的小茶几，配著那往上延生的蜘蛛絲。

　　「真難得，不該累到已經躺在床上了嗎？明天就是展出的日子了。」

　　「下午監工就完成了，剛才只是出去和朋友見面，等室友一起入眠的精神還是有的。」

　　孩子聳聳肩輕笑，在床沿換上乾淨的衣物拉開被角，他習慣在起床與傍晚時段沖澡，以便突發的工事或夜歸後也能立即沾床就倒，除了那一身的酒氣。  
　　接觸柔軟的床鋪沒幾分鐘，身邊就傳來了另一波起伏的震盪，在摟過自己的身體後平息。超出炮友的行徑又如何，至少這樣就很好，在得到多一點，難保不是自己先厭惡，或許就是因為有過同樣的立場，才會不想再跨越那道底線，而又是誰認定單處理欲求就是一段糟糕的關係呢？  
　　真正的定義本該是阿德勒的主張，你不需要他人來完整你，因為人生來就是完整的，為何還要特意挖鑿軀體，空出一個位置來容納？所以才會產生這些紛擾，因為它本來就是不成立的。依賴與否，只是一種選擇題，作答則是受測者的權利而非義務，每個人都不會一樣。而糟糕與不糟糕，更是次要中的次要。

　　「艾倫、艾倫…」

　　「哈－－」他幾乎是嚇醒的振起身子，模糊的意識餘悸猶存，他大口的緩著氣，兩手覆上自己的眼前，但很快就被人拉開了。利威爾捧著他的臉，抹去眼角的淚水。

　　「又做惡夢了嗎？我聽見你的聲音。」

　　「抱歉，吵到你了。」他還有些驚魂未定，話說的小，顯得格外有氣無力。

　　「不，夢到什麼了？」男人的詢問很輕，出於一種禮貌，也出於精神狀況的設想。

　　「我不記得了…」我不記得了，總是這樣「沒什麼大不了的，睡吧，我沒事…」

　　對，沒什麼大不了的。艾倫很快窩回被子，而利威爾還盯著他的背脊發神，這回他沒再摟過他，而是翻向床的另一側，背與背的中間，是沒有支撐而塌陷的被單；骨骼與胸腔裡，是隔離年少輕狂的強詞奪理。  
　　艾倫的一切都在讓信念動搖，想要抹滅卻不能選擇排除對方在自己生活裡的環節，這已是一個新的組成架構，如果抽去，連帶的是他的全數靈感來源都將瓦解。

 

　　半個月至一個月的都是定期展覽，間隔數月以上的則屬大型籌畫居多，主題展覽通常就是政商名流的場合，簽屬代言或贊助的機會不乏，看艾爾文忙碌的樣子就能知道，錄音筆、第一線手稿、閃光燈、被扭曲掉的本心、大肆篇幅的文章大作、大把大把的偽善公益、白花花的銅臭生活…

　　「我回後棟，我不喜歡人多的場合，交給你了。」

　　「請。」艾倫擺手調侃，但這顯然不構成澆熄利威爾氣焰的理由。他的能力是所有人都趨之若鶩的，個人格調從不撼動他在這行的地位。

　　一前一後，一個躲回暗處享受榮耀，一個於陽光底下活在他人陰影裡…  
　　望向消失在通往中庭通道轉角的背影，艾倫漸漸黯淡下的笑容極力忽視之後的思緒。

 

身為人類，  
生而為人，

談戀愛的時機，  
談戀愛的時機，

大概是，  
恐怕是，

一輩子都不適合。


	6. 06.

　　「艾倫，你會游泳嘛？」

　　哪怕利威爾已成了孩子的假想敵，面對心悅誠服的對象請求他是不會拒絕的，有什麼辦法，男人的靈感永遠不會讓人嫌膩也無法輕易超越，就如艾倫現在站在訂制的透明結晶前，那是強化壓克力製成的鑽石切割面物體，最上方的平面是開口，之後這個大型器皿會盛滿水，而艾倫要整個人泡進器皿內，這當然不算什麼了，有風險的部分是需要他呈現顛倒的姿態。

　　「這似乎跟游泳不太是絕對關係…」面對這樣的要求孩子汗顏，但果然，他總有引人入勝的新花樣「不過完全沒問題，就麻煩您指導了。」

　　桌面與爬梯架在一側，大致計算過的水量依然在孩子下去後溢了不少出來。

　　「你憋氣能多久？」

　　「最長是一分多。」

　　「齁。」聞言，男人搖頭淺笑，這傢伙總能給他驚喜，太過傑出的模特人選了。

　　「等下數三，一口氣潛下去，保持一個胎兒在母體內的姿勢，能想像嗎？」

　　「可以，調整的部分？」

　　男人好看富有骨感的指節抵在唇上，一手撐在肘關節，銀灰色的眼珠在艾倫身上與器皿周旋，不時喃喃自語，他用虎口框出一個一個角度，感覺不錯又自顧自搖頭，本開口似乎決定什麼細節又只丟了句自由發揮吧。

　　利威爾站定位，高舉過頭的手一揮，孩子屏息潛了下去。  
　　未著寸縷，僅隔著無色的水與透明的屏障呈現在利威爾眼前，利威爾最想要的，便是他肢體勻稱的線條，不全數袒露出來實在浪費，而他也相當習慣男人反映在自己身上的視線，那是幾分對他的驕傲、幾分的性衝動。  
　　艾倫超出預期的平靜，像真的失去氧氣那般令利威爾心驚膽戰。曲起雙腿抱膝，大概聽取了男人想要的表現手法，剩下他解讀成，演繹一種蜷曲等待舒展的姿態。  
　　他熱衷艾倫憑自己的感覺詮釋，自此攝影也多開連拍模式，孩子自然的隨著水流與浮力帶動自己伸展，手臂離開膝部，輕輕護上了頭頂，到後來呈墜落的姿態，一分鐘到了，艾倫自然得上去換氣。  
　　跟男人知會了聲要再度下潛，數三之後利威爾便又繼續專注在按快門的時機。  
　　他一目瞭然，艾倫這回帶下垂掛在器皿緣口的道具，順著下水的姿態引延，手探向水面，肢體在水中彷彿盛開的白山茶。  
　　和著動作打入水中的空氣，成為細碎的氣泡拂過他的身軀，不斷向上延伸，遮體的白絲緞也在水流中輕輕飄舞，繾綣、旖旎。

　　－－太完美了。

　　「你是最完美的。」拍攝歷時一次又一次的縮短，這回更只花了近一小時就得到自己心中理想的畫面，他在梯子旁扶著艾倫下來，攤開乾淨厚實的浴巾包裹。  
　　接過男人遞來的毛巾他只是先掛在頸子上，倒是利威爾順手將它拉起，擦拭孩子的頭髮。

　　「謝謝，您過獎了。」他平時對他沒特別謙遜，但在面對上工時的利威爾、正是作品靈魂的自己，他會自然營造一種高低位差，好似君主之前宣示忠誠、永不叛亂的騎士。

　　利威爾越漸意識到，艾倫並不是作為相同領域的角逐角色，而是一個理想的模特出現在他面前，這樣的完美素材不被自己所擁有的話就太可惜了。不，可不是只有可惜，是不會被允許的。  
　　齒輪要相符鑲嵌才能夠順利咬合轉動，帶動他自身的作品往無懈可擊的方向邁進，是他發現了連孩子本身都未能發覺的潛能，艾倫就該待在自己身邊，而不是混雜在其他凡夫俗子的可笑競爭中隨意就拔得頭籌。那久了只會使刀鋒鈍化、箭矢鏽蝕。

　　然而，好景不常。  
　　他們之間的關係驟然趨於自相識以來的尷尬。

　　目前，已經突破120小時沒說過任何話了。不過數日，度日如年…他盯著上回拍攝完畢後不知該拍賣還是直接廢棄的大型器物發神，他們從沒這樣過，艾倫也不是生氣，至少對於自己過頭的作息監督也只會在背過身後叨唸，如今卻像是散發著一種生人勿近的氣場，但不管如何，那明顯的就是在昭告－－別靠近我半步。  
　　說起來跟自己還真像啊…不不不，現在不是想這的時候。

　　利威爾深呼一口氣搓揉自己的眉心，太陽穴不堪煩擾的負荷陣陣悶痛。一切的起因來自之前做愛時，利威爾一個沒克制的情話。

　　「哈－－艾倫…」嘶啞的聲線更加低沉，高昂又旋即壓抑，被纏緊的熱物隨著亢奮的情緒一下下勃動，是將要迎來高潮的跡象，利威爾不是那種沉浸不切實際理想的人，相對，他理性過頭，已經不知道有多久沒有此般充滿人性的感受，甚至幾近忘了那些詞彙，其實他也說不清為何會在情潮氾濫時脫口而出這樣的話。

　　「…我愛你。」說不定，就只因情潮氾濫。

　　「等－－嗯，嗯…停、停下！」利威爾已經開始最後幾下射精前夕的猛烈抽插，自己也差不多徘徊在斷線的地帶，可那樣的歡暢是一瞬間盪到谷底也要不惜遏止。

　　「怎麼了？」汗自他的額角滴下，老實說，要不是孩子有種讓他不得不疼惜尊重的特質，他早把人壓在軟墊裡繼續橫衝直撞，哪會顧及突如其來的中斷掃興。

　　「我痿了…今天先這樣吧…我沒辦法、抱歉…」他揪緊衣物挨在心口往浴室走去的背影，只讓利威爾產生短暫的錯愕卻不打算出口挽留。  
　　他說了那樣的話，從那些破碎的隻字片語得出，利威爾明白是那句我愛你出了問題，可他不能諒解艾倫就這麼從他身邊掙脫。  
　　其實是絕對理解理由的，只是他不想接受艾倫真抱持著與他不同的想法。  
　　  
　　是的，原來。自己何時喜歡上他的？等待翻模注視那雙明眸的時候？分享體溫一起迎接早晨的荒誕？在床上拿著小冊子時對自己的赤裸眼神？坐在窗檯沉思的神態、上次拍攝的完美震懾、第一次見面打開房門對眼的那一瞬間，還是最一開始，會在茫茫人海裡瞥見一段細小的筆跡本就是場命中注定。

　　掌心用力摀上額間，仰頭靠在壁雕上，頭頂透明的天井看出去除了市區泛過來的光害，什麼也看不到。

　　太糟糕了…

＊＊＊

　　是第幾小時，不對，是第幾天沒有交談了？他不知道室友比他更是在細數日子，他根本沒有閒暇，會突然想起僅是在這個時間點，意識重新運作起來。

　　他艱難地從未釘、沒使用到的畫布堆底下爬起，全神貫注不知何時斷了電，就這麼在地板睡下，迷糊間尋找了暖活的位置，這對藝術學群和工科人實在是見怪不怪的景象。從堅硬的地板甦醒，全身又痠又痛，直到肚子發出響亮的哀號才發現沒有慣例的食物香味。  
　　爬起來伸展過筋骨後，他躡手躡腳，小跳步跳進工作室門板後的陰影裡，瞟了眼裡邊，結果發現並沒有人在那。

　　這個時間不在？除了從艾爾文先生那聽過大藝術家以前、包括自己簽署合同前幾日的事蹟，但至少在自己進駐藝廊後沒見過利威爾大半夜還在外頭流連，孩子不假思索的輕推開門往內走，內心的疑問頓時得到解答。

　　男人沒有出門，人是掛在窗台上，原來近幾日的疲勞轟炸讓他們雙雙死在屋裡。  
　　走近到他身側悉看，似乎也很習慣倒頭就睡了，手臂枕在窗框上，整個軀體斜倚著，醒來肯定腰痠背疼，然而此時是睡的能聽見細微的鼾聲，嘴巴微微開著，正好露出了虎牙的尖端。

　　艾倫蹲在一邊，手撐在雙膝上端詳，平時不苟言笑，反之開口就是伶牙俐齒的人，累的時候也跟普通人無異，有著毫無防備的睡顏，相較起來反而添了平易近人的形象。跟利威爾待在一起，多數時候他根本不會知道彼此的睡相如何，因為自己都是背對他的。  
　　真意外，是這樣的表情，說實話還蠻可愛的。

　　想到這艾倫不由得給自己翻白眼，怎起的，這種心態…  
　　不過，有些感觸倒是真的。

　　該說，在怎麼厲害的人都有他脆弱的時候嗎？他一邊開火一邊這麼想。平底鍋裡熱著蒜片和奶油，另一邊小鍋裡的水沸騰的不斷冒泡掩蓋裏頭的麵條。  
　　在自己踏入藝廊前他原來的獨居生活，一樣是像那些自己賴床的早晨，有條不紊的打點自己的一切，還是和現在一樣，一忙起來就有一餐沒一餐，啤酒、拼盤草草下肚敷衍了事？

　　他撈起麵條試了下口感，差不多就瀝下水丟到平底鍋裡和備好的料一起拌炒，艾倫會煮的東西不多，也就麵特別講究。  
　　在法國待久他強烈反胃蝸牛、蛙腿等野味食材，麵包作主食也是會膩，飲食文化的共通點主要為奶酪、起司等乳製品，所以開始改多吃麵食也無可厚非，加上可嘗試搭配的乳酪是上百種，自然而然也就愛起容易吸附醬料的餐食。  
　　冰箱裡有偶爾男人口渴就拿出來仰頭直接灌幾口的鮮奶，倒了一點配上番茄罐頭，磨一點奶酪加上香料乾燒成微稠後起鍋，煮麵水就順便做成一小鍋奶油濃湯，在乾淨的櫸木盛盤擺上片好的燻製肉品、香腸和起司，擅自將利威爾冰在冷凍庫配酒用珍藏的燻鮭魚簡單弄了個德式拼盤。

　　將男人慣用的圍巾如一掛好，換他去把人喚醒，睜眼映入男人眼簾的便是幾日苦無進展的對象，忘了之前問題的起因沒考慮避嫌，他禁不住的將孩子摟過成了他們破鏡重圓的一步。

 

　　遇上瓶頸是什麼感覺？就是當你與你的好搭檔從奇怪的迴圈裡和好如初也依然陷在死胡同裡。  
　　身心都重獲滋潤溫飽的那晚又再次投注各自的閉關期，他有些昏頭的撐上窗邊，摀著口有些難受，似乎只有看見柏林的街景才能肯定自己還沒斷氣。終於有空檔看了下螢幕上的時間，才知道集中精神突破了72小時。記得還是年輕小夥子的年紀，幾日在外頭打混都還嫌精力過剩，如今這不知是要消耗多少時間重新補足。

　　將近三天除了廁所、喝水外，頂多是到廚房吃點原本配利口酒用的脆餅，湊巧都錯身沒有碰頭。這大致上應該跟孩子那日的狀況差不多，去瞧了眼臥室，果然被單仍然維持之前的鋪整，沒有任何摺痕，彼此都繼續埋頭趕工沒有回房。

　　剛才他是在背景布下驚醒的，沒在床鋪上入眠感覺相當不好，主題已經完成的差不多，剩下就算想做也不一定擠得出腦汁，想沾床就睡勢必要清洗一番，他的習慣成了這種非常時期最可恨的既定程序。  
　　乾脆泡澡吧。把那個小鬼一起抓來，抱著當靠墊，幸運說不定還能在浴室裡快活一下，如果他還有力氣的話。

　　打定好主意就往長廊盡頭移動，人如期的倒在畫架邊睡的正香，手正好不偏不倚黏在顏料板上…  
　　換作一般人可能會咋舌是有多疲倦才有這麼出格的行徑，不過對於他們也只會訕笑彼此的各式愚蠢事蹟，畢竟自己也才剛展示過什麼叫隨地不醒人事。

　　正打算蹲下將人抱起，視線瞬間就被畫布吸引，那是一朵拼接出的、盛開的花，那樣的外型描繪明顯就是各種不同花朵的瓣葉所組成，赤色的火鶴、纖白的百合、紫色的桔梗、橘紅的天堂鳥、黃澄的向日葵，還有幾處留白看來是還要騰上理想的花卉。  
　　艾倫向來對顏色執著，配色大膽、用色精準，明明是連冷色系都用上的畫面，卻不會降低那份耀眼。  
　　男人藉機賞識、評斷，一個靈光閃現，他小跑回工作間取了相機又回到青年身邊，調好光圈、色溫，下一秒殘忍的撐開艾倫的眼皮對著他的孔雀綠瞳眸閃燈照射。

　　「哦－－老天！」隨著強光照射以致瞳仁爆縮，艾倫立刻發出了一種帶著濃厚睏意的哀號嗚咽，他蜷在地難受極了，正想對那始作俑者抗議，視野稍稍回復才發現人已經不見了。

　　論起顏色，孩子的眼睛就是極致的色彩，那是由外而內的漸變放射，透著蒼藍的翠色在接近深褐色瞳孔的周圍形成了淺淺的一圈琥珀金。  
　　利威爾全然忘了自己原先來叫醒艾倫的目的，也失了本來沉甸的睡意，積累的不安定登時茅塞頓開，甚至還挾帶了新的想法。趁著靈感清晰的時候紀錄刻劃，便是他們藝術家共通秉持的。

　　同時也是給艾倫增添任務（麻煩）的可恨因素。

　　「您為何偏在這時候…」

　　「有什麼辦法，我想要的只有你給的出來，要不這次的房租免了你那份，這樣願意幫我了？」說實話並不是省了錢讓人心動，而是男人的語調太過要命，那輕佻的語尾一直都是他受不住的，既然有相對報酬也就沒有理由拒絕了，儘管被迫將恨不得拿去小寐的緊湊時間讓給男人。

　　就算被塗料與道具飾品遮蓋，也蓋不掉底下是黑紫眼袋的事實，外頭成排的建築已能看見晨曦滑過屋脊，而裡邊拉上了不透光簾幕繼續作業。  
　　大致是為表達異教殉道者之姿，他全身都被塗上黑色，本來是要使用粉條，事到如今還要站都站不太穩的人撐過塗抹的時間恐怕強人所難，艾倫利索剝光衣物套上一件一次性底褲後，利威爾才想出這麼大範圍能夠替代一小條化妝用品快速處理的方案，他直接攥了模型噴槍朝青年身上快速噴灑完工。  
　　不只顏料乾化後的沉澱感，手各握利威爾先前閒暇時做起的，不知該呈現在哪的兩個類似儀式用具的物品，雙手要保持抬起展開的狀態，況且還是挺有重量的質地，難得他陸續跟男人嚷嚷手痠。  
　　該誇獎自己了，在連續的日昇日落、算不上睡眠的休息，艾倫的精神這回真的到了極限，由於也不會拍攝到臉部，他在過程中站著失去意識幾回。

　　「…利威爾先生我真的不行了。」

　　那是精簡毫無情緒起伏的聲調，他知道不是孩子有脾氣是真的累了。

　　「好…停－－可以了，休息。」加緊最後腳步拍攝，喊停的那一瞬間孩子是立刻像斷線的木偶跌在身後的坐檯上，想必屁股是有些疼的「辛苦你了，你幫了大忙。」  
　　看人累成這樣自知理虧，上前幫孩子摘掉加在身上多時的重物，卸下遮去半臉的頭冠，底下便是烏漆抹黑的小鬼，他正要帶人去沖澡幫他搓洗掉身上的塗料，誰知隨在身後的人一離開坐檯沒幾步就倒在利威爾腳邊，滿是半濕顏料的手扯著不能在髒的褲腳，在上頭多印上了幾道黑色抓痕。

　　孩子面朝地，像剛遭遇了打劫那般趴在地上艱難的囁嚅。

　　「幫我拿…兵長…」

　　「你現在這付樣子還要抱它？！」

　　「不…管…兵長…」

　　「…弄髒了可別給我哭。」

　　兵長是艾倫會抱著睡覺的浣熊娃娃，男人走出房門看向已經累迷糊了根本不知道會有什麼後果的人，利威爾回到臥室，無奈地把兵長裝進塑膠包膜裡封好才塞進艾倫懷裡。看那下移的厚重眼袋，抱著熟悉觸感的滿足樣子很快就有了平穩的呼吸聲。  
　　雖說與其在這睡的全身痠疼不如扛進浴室裡速速處理了扔上床，但也捨不得再將他從深沉的睡眠挖醒，他轉而盤坐在一旁看著艾倫的睡顏。  
　　對自己來說，真的還是一個孩子，不是可以隨便消費的對象，他突然有些愧疚。講不明白是對於什麼部分，實際是不敢坦然。

 

　　在一段冗長、由工作室傳出的一連串巨響甦醒已經是隔了一天的傍晚。  
　　他草草地套上牛仔褲踱來，他總喜歡有意無意的調情，不過基本上，他是有一點點的裸露癖好。唯獨在男人眼前時的。  
　　他坐上車床，環顧凌亂的四周，從斷垣中能依稀判斷出是哪些他厭惡了的成品，難免，他能理解這種突然都不想留戀的心態，因為有了更滿意的。

　　粉碎、斷裂、肢解的，過去用心製成細節的雕塑、木工或是花藝，一夕搗毀，沒有後顧之憂的破壞，充滿宣洩的快感。

　　是什麼樣的心思令那些心血淪落為淘汰品，孩子定睛往利威爾身前的檯面看，攤開了好幾本的厚重相冊，依照他定的主題分類，不吝惜的抽出了一大堆，或撕或割，成為細碎的片段在桌上等待重組。  
　　非國際性展覽或比賽，一般個人或私人企業的展演不受限照片的禁止後期加工規則，理所當然能讓利威爾像現在這樣恣意妄為。  
　　艾倫撿起多到有些飄落在地，主人也沒發覺的部分，是人的手、一截手臂、足、一截小腿，盡是重點性的人體特徵。

　　「主旨是什麼？」

　　「大概是…人魔的藝品這個感覺，不分男女，有美麗軀體的人們。」利威爾的視線沒有移開，回答他的同時，他由照片裡，左手淺淡的胎記認出，那正是自己的手。  
　　這才聚焦在漫布的相紙碎片，滑出被單時、拿著畫筆時、各個作品協力時，掃了眼室內的殘骸認出，從外型判斷似乎就是之前自己手部的翻模石膏，已經捨棄在地板了，今天就會送上柏林市區的回收車。

　　「您…如果不是位思想家的話肯定也是位殺人狂。」

　　「誰知道呢。」如果這些滿溢的想法沒有轉念、昇華，可能吧…

 

　　簡潔的對談終止，孩子若無其事地回到工作室，倏地闔上門靠在上頭。他選擇本業，選擇最鮮明的色彩，拋棄仿效的複製品，就算紋理細節全數拷貝下來，也不及生命在脈動、白皙透徹紅潤的肌膚。該怎麼辦呢？心底油然而生、無法抑止的興奮與妒嫉，掌心的冰涼可以緩解額角的微熱，嘴角卻無法控制的上揚。  
　　誰叫，這麼相像、這麼無懈可擊的人真的存在。那是危險的。

　　他執起放在畫架前的雷諾瓦仿貂，筆毛尖端對著留白的部分，卻依然遲遲無法下筆，握住的指頭在空中顫抖，腦海是一片空白，冷汗自耳鬢滑落，落在地面形成一個深色的暈染，擴散的深沉如青年腦中的思緒萬般糾結纏繞。艾倫驚覺，什麼時候開始，專注在太過光彩奪目的憧憬上，蠟製的翅膀也融了。

　　不，不會的。咧嘴的微笑顯得癲狂，然而手上描繪的不是自我理想而是日暮窮途，每塗刷過一筆就是往毀滅邁進，腦海裡充斥的，全不是屬於自己的概念，都是男人的影子，用色、著點、構圖、手段…  
　　他笑意扭曲，怎麼回事？注視這幅恍惚間完成的畫作，其中沒有自己的靈魂。

　　從哪時候變質的？太過崇拜不小心曲解成喜歡了？  
　　那些細微的貼心舉動，他的溫柔、他的床、他的臉孔、他的眼睛、他的身體、他的熱度、他的插入、他的暴虐、他的肆無忌憚、他的瀟灑、他的老二、他的…  
　　粗喘一口氣的同時他才回過神，手上滿是慘白的稠狀物猶若他的臉色。

　　只因為尋覓到同伴就放下戒心？你可記得那些自己投注的情感最後被踐踏的體無完膚你又得到了什麼？  
　　－－只有時間的流逝，艾倫˙耶格爾。

　　他將染滿體液的手一把押上畫布抹開，兩手更是在上頭大肆破壞，剛才還未全乾的顏料跟著濁物一同將畫面弄得亂七八糟。  
　　利威爾不知道，他看見的這幅花朵的未完成品，已是艾倫不知第幾次的複製品，前幾幅都像現在這樣，在某個點出錯便重來，一段夷平、搗毀的過程，一而再再而三的上演。

　　一直苦於找不出的癥結終於釐清了，愛情使人愚鈍，他必須鏟除掉這部分。  
　　看著顏料已經融成一片黑中摻雜色彩斑斕的雙手，他該離開了，必須儘早離開，豆大的眼淚一滴一滴的開始掉下來，中和了因為體溫變的膠著的色膏。  
　　原來已經到了無法收拾的地步，原來，已經那麼喜歡了，那麼喜歡怎麼辦？  
　　掌心印上了自己的臉蛋，像是哭花了妝的小丑，僅存的色彩在上頭胡亂塗抹混成玄墨，蓋住艾倫不願面對的神情。

　　喜歡你了，該怎麼辦？

　　對於必然到來的決定，抿咬唇齒，最後也只是舐盡心頭上的苦澀。

＊＊＊＊＊

　　「你說你要離開我？」艾倫的用詞其實並非是離開男人，而是與艾爾文終止合約，也就同時結束和利威爾的同事關係，然而，在他去到對方工作室裡告白、希望他和自己在一塊的同時，孩子拋出這番話也無非是昭告的一種。

　　「我睡過你了。」

　　等等，我在說什麼？  
　　他慌了，不是沒想過艾倫會有這麼打算的時候，差別在它來的比想像中快得多。

　　「睡過又如何？」

　　「…到底是你犯賤還是我隨便？」

　　「你在乎這做什麼？不都一樣嘛？我們還是競爭對手，得了吧。」

　　…還真是，幾天來還好好的人怎會演變成如今的局面？  
　　對，自己也是一樣的，他確實是位性奔放的獨身貴族，但艾倫的出現改變了他的思維，他想重新勇敢一次，哪怕是再次步入渾噩的路途。  
　　就算從曾經的一句話就已經清楚艾倫的立場，他也執意表態。

　　隨意地拋下這段話作為答覆，孩子扭頭就走不待人細節消化，然而怒火在手腕被拽住的剎那一觸即發。

　　「我該說的已經說完了。」他斬釘截鐵，言詞簡短的似是在這空間多待一秒都不想。

　　「這樣的理由我可無法滿意。」艾倫是什麼個性，那他也就是什麼德性，自己有感覺，就不信他能無動於衷。

　　「放手…」

　　他再次扯了扯手臂，絲紋不動，反而箍的更緊，這也彰顯男人清楚他處事果決。

　　「我再說一次，請您放手。」語帶雙關，卻見男人仍舊沒有知難而退的意思，一股悶火加速延燒，艾倫這下是真的怒不可遏。

　　天賦的人才都是這般模樣，高傲的令人厭惡！

　　到底是男孩子，忍不了這種糾纏不清，他隨手往後揮正巧擊中利威爾的太陽穴，當他成了自己的阻礙，不管對象是誰，他發過誓不會再讓自己陷入終歸無所獲得的囹圄裡。

　　被反抗多少激起男性的暴戾，不從？既然理性探討不合乎現狀要求那就乾脆以暴制暴、蠻橫使人臣服。

　　好比深夜裡酒店外頭的喧囂、猖狂的鬥毆滋事，疼痛在彼此的身體泛開，雙方都很意外，外表高潔的思想家內心都藏著一頭保有野性的走獸，艾倫出手相當狠，完全與記憶中那個畢恭畢敬的小鬼不相符，接下拳頭的掌心也有火辣摩擦的滋味。  
　　人與人之間的猜疑和不確定性，確實是兩人的逆鱗，但他終於有想要踏出一步嘗試的慾望，原因來自對於艾倫的執著，與不想得知有人擁有艾倫的這一天到來的念頭。  
　　他也塑造了假想敵，並決議先一步阻絕。

　　室內迴盪起肉體承受重擊的悶響，腹部、肩胛、下盤、手臂都隱隱作疼，這些相處的恬淡時日都恍若夢境。

　　「我就不可以嗎？」孩子頓了一下，但像是要駁去任何觸動到心緒的理念連續搏擊。

　　不是不能理解，但是，自己可以他就不行嘛？  
　　難道判斷錯了？擅自認定彼此相像的只有自己，還是說孩子所經歷的遠超於自己的想像。

　　一個失神腳絆了一下，拉著對方重摔在地，艾倫瘋了般騎在利威爾身上猛揍，男人只能舉起雙臂護住頭部格擋。

　　不甘心與背叛感矇蔽了雙眼，怎麼一直以來看上的人也跟過往的人們有一樣膚淺的情感呢？單處理性慾不就好了，為什麼要發展獨佔的情誼，自己是知道的，因為不想被奪走、不能與他人分享，那根本問題，不要有情慾不就好了，該死的先後哲學。

　　那個無與倫比的男人背叛了自己的期待，您怎麼會是這般軟弱來哀求我，您不該來向我示愛，也就不會造就現在的結果。

　　您讓我亟欲壓抑的想法更加不可收拾。

　　他不甘心自己早已命懸一線，可男人做的無非共赴，而不是拯救。

　　發現利威爾似乎在說完了一句沒聽清的話後就沒在反擊，只是一味的防禦，內心一簇星火瞬息引爆。

　　「您這是什麼樣子？」他扯開利威爾一直橫在兩人之間的手要他正視自己。

　　他的眼睛裡有淺薄的水霧，為什麼？是什麼讓你露出了這樣窩囊的樣子？

　　「你先回答我的問題。」

　　「沒有那必要－－」聲音有些大有些急，可就算把頭低下，眼淚也快要遮掩不住。

　　「就這麼不想讓我擁有嘛…」

　　又是那種討厭的、很委屈似的低語，壓垮了最後一道防線，利威爾的臉頰接了一記紮實的正拳，點點的腥紅潑灑在一邊的地面，那雙眼睛還在毫無波瀾的盯著自己。

　　他看見更為濃稠鮮紅的血液自鼻頭不斷流出，利威爾的灰藍色瞳眸也並不是銀河那般熠熠，而是比夜晚的大海更加幽暗的靜謐，足以將人拉進深不見底的漩渦。  
　　他被那雙眼盯的生畏，一種近似於置身龐大水體的空蕩與未知，胸口明明沒有受到壓迫，心律的不整卻越漸鮮明起來，海洋恐懼症也差不多如此了，呼吸紊亂間，他向脆弱的精神妥協，絕望的哭起來。  
　　這個人太過好看，怎麼能夠生來就這麼好看這麼完美，而他不得以，要怪也都怪他，逼的自己下狠手，去破壞這造物主的恩典。  
　　他捧住他的臉，一滴一滴淚花碎裂在男人的肌膚上、眼睛上，指腹抹開了污血，人體的熱度與生命在手上綻放、消殞，他放開對利威爾的箝制，逕自走上前，一把將之往畫布上，花一直以來的留白處塗抹。

　　艾倫的作品終於加入了自己一直以來奢望的東西。他喜歡男人的一切天賦異稟，有多喜歡就有多嫉妒，身為創作者，他嫉妒他；身為人，他喜歡他。  
　　只要是從利威爾身上取下的，寥若晨星都能引領他踏入另一個境界。

　　他知道自己完了。

　　「…完成了…它完成了…」一直不滿意的缺口終於補全，一切來得相當突然卻又顯得平凡無奇，然而這終究不全然屬於自己，頭一次，在他完成的那一刻他就失去了它。

　　喃喃自語間，他也頭一回萌生了起名的念頭，但…想不出來，艾倫從沒以定名去框架一件作品的意象，唯獨這次，它就該有個完美的名字。

　　「Mes.」短促的音節看透艾倫的心思，然而當孩子回過頭，失去意識的前一刻是男人雙拳交握的畫面…

 

　　誰碰你，我就拿釘槍射穿他十指，誰妄想擁有你，就把他釘在十字架送上車床報廢…

　　平靜的銀灰倒映孩子的額角淌下的一縷絳絲浮泛詭譎，他將暈厥的人一把甩上肩，留下的警告似乎才是埋藏許久的本性。

　　「別想跑了，管你是怎麼認為的你都唯我所有。」

＊＊＊＊＊

　　真正試著談起一段戀愛，是艾倫被軟禁在床上一個禮拜之後的事。

　　他在男人的肆虐中清醒，手被手銬銬住鏈在床腳，眼部被黑色絲緞遮蔽，在奪去感官與自由的狀態下被迫經歷了場趨於認識以來最野蠻、粗暴的性愛，確實是連離開的力氣都不會有了，才有機會聽見那段話。

　　「只要我們，當成是一份永生合約，到死都不能為他方貢獻自己分毫不就得了？」

　　臉頰被宛若蛇信的冰涼手心摩挲，蠱惑的低語在耳畔傳唱，撇除人權的前提下，誰離開誰，就能殺了對方，極盡一切惡毒摧毀對方，確實是最簡單不用耗費心力的。

　　是人都怕死，這比去確認心意、臆測人心簡單多了。  
　　什麼嘛…原來是那麼容易破解的論點。

　　利威爾為人鬆綁是孩子妥協的證明，艾倫沒在回話，只是擁住男人的肩胛，借力撐起上身吻上利威爾的唇，對他來說，這個吻的意義濃烈而深刻。

　　原來在兩人相遇之前，一路走來所建構的價值理念等同空談。有了你，世界現在才完整。

　　這是怪物們的盛宴，交纏撕扯是告白，相互折磨是示愛，只是不會再有第二人了解。

 

　　瑪格麗特盛開的三月，藝廊展出兩件同名作品。一是以人血妝點的花，一是由眾多肢體特寫重組為雙臂，充當眼眶，包攏碧色瞳眸的落地輸出片。正負面批評指教盛況延燒，甚至一度佔領各大花邊新聞版。

 

　　潮濕、昏暗的廁所隔間，迴盪無從判斷的隱晦呻吟，但不去打擾似乎是夜生活心照不宣的潛規則，畢竟眼下的也沒好到哪去。掀下的馬桶蓋之上，稱不上坐，而是滑靠在上頭，利威爾的手腕被銬著栓在沿著牆壁爬升的水管上，青年則跨坐在衣衫不整的男人身上描摹。得忍受骯髒不堪的環境摧殘神經，彼此熱燙擱在一塊的褲襠也岌岌可危，但一切消等待艾倫滿意了才得以解脫。

　　「這要拿來公開？」

　　「不，我還不想，這是收藏。」

　　他們正在複習如何談戀愛，但不包含所謂，正常。


End file.
